The Promise of Impending Heartbreak
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A promise is made between Ben and Mal a year previously; however when Mal returns to see everyone on a break from college she comes home with a secret. However some times things aren't always what they appear. All rights and characters belong to Disney but the plot is all mine. This story is NOT part of my Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After Series. Much love xoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story - I just wanted a slight break from the Happily Ever After series that I am doing. Yes this story is not linked to it anyway but of course it is Mal and Ben ordinated. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

As the wheels of the plane touched down onto the rough tarmac my stomach started to backflip; I was home. After two and a half years of studying in The Schwarzwald College of Art it was nice to see the familiar city of Auradon.

"Nervous?" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to look at Sam and was greeted by his warm brown eyes.

"A little" I admitted.

"I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about" he said reassuringly as he took my hand in his and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. I'm glad that Sam had come with me. In all honesty he didn't need to but he said that he wanted to meet all of my friends that I was always talking about. I had promised him that he could meet my friends at some point. As our year started to come to an end I started to make plans to come back to Auradon and Sam asked whether he could come with me. I saw no problems with this; me and Sam had grown close over the last couple of years, especially over the last year.

"Yeah" I answered nervously.

"I can't wait to meet everyone" he said as he let go of my hand.

"I can't wait to see everyone" I said as I let my mind wander onto my friends: Evie, Carlos, Jay, Doug, Jane, Lonnie and finally onto Ben. I guessed that it was going to be awkward with Ben more than anyone else. A year and a half into my college scholarship both me and Ben were struggling with keeping our relationship long distance; I knew that. However what I didn't expect was for Ben to break up with me as he didn't think it was fair on either of us. I turned my face fully away from Sam as I started to let the memory of our break up fill my mind.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Mal we need to talk" Ben said as we were sitting cuddling at the enchanted lake._

 _"I agree" I stated. I knew what he wanted to talk about; we both knew that we were struggling with the separation of only seeing each other_ _once every three month. It was harder than both of us ever imagined; yes we were always ringing, texting and face timing each other but it was getting to the point where it didn't seem enough anymore._

 _"You do?" He asked._

 _"Yes" I said looking up at him._

 _"You're about to say how much your struggling with me being in Schwarzwald aren't you?" I asked nervously as part of me wanted him to tell me that I was wrong. Part of me wanted to believe that me and Ben were going to be able to get through this; but the longer we were away from each other the more I was starting to worry about it._

 _"You can always read me like a book" he said as he looked down and started to fidget with a button on his blazer._

 _"Yeah; that and I am feeling the same" I admitted sadly._

 _"You are?" He asked as he looked back up at me._

 _"Yes Ben. I hate being away from you. Yes I am enjoying the course and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity but there are times when I just wish I was home. I miss you and everyone else here" I said sadly as tears started to form in my eyes._

 _"And we miss you Mal; especially me" he admitted as he tightened his arms around me._

 _"I hate being away from you" he muttered into my hair._

 _"It hurts a lot more than I ever thought it would" he added as he pulled me into a tight hug. I snuggled into the crook of Ben's neck and I tightened my arms around his waist._

 _"I don't know what to do" I said as tears started to roll down my face and started to stain Ben's blazer. I knew that we only had two choices; I had to decide what to give up - Ben or my scholarship._

 _"I might do; but I don't think either one of us are going to like it" he stated sadly which made me look up. I felt my stomach start to burn as I realised that Ben was making the decision for me._

 _"What are you trying to say Ben?" I asked even though I knew he was going to say what I didn't want him to._

 _"Maybe we should go on a break or even break up" he suggested._

 _"What?" I stupidly asked as my chest started to burn even more._

 _"Mal I feel like I am holding you back" he said as tears started to fill his eyes._

 _"You're not" I said as my voice broke._

 _"Do you really want to do this? I quickly asked._

 _"No" he said shaking his head as he wiped his tears away._

 _"You are the best thing that ever happened to me" he said as he stared into my tear filled eyes._

 _"But being apart from you is too much to bare" he admitted._

 _"I know" I said as I looked down as my body started to go numb with the realisation that I had just lost Ben._

 _"I know I probably shouldn't ask" he said after a few minutes of us sitting in silence._

 _"Right" I asked slowly as I wiped my eyes again to rid the tears that were starting to form again._

 _"I know you have at least another year to go" he said as he started to bit down on his bottom lip._

 _"Ok" I said as I looked back up at him._

 _"You don't have to stick to this" he said sternly._

 _"Ben what are you trying to say?" I pressed as I was eager to hear what he wanted to suggest._

 _"We break up; but if we both are single when you get back and we still love each other we could get back together?" he suggested nervously. I now knew what he was trying to do; Ben loved me so much that he was willing to let me go so I could be happy even if this was to be without him._

 _"You really want to do that?" I asked._

 _"I'd rather have a hope of getting back together with you than a greater chance of our relationship being completely destroyed' he admitted. So was Ben telling me that he would wait for me; but he knew there was a chance that I might meet someone else. I knew that this was going to be very hard for Ben to do. I started to feel guilty as I should have been the one to suggest it; I should have tried to make it easier for Ben; so I didn't end up hurting him too much._

 _"Ben I could just give my scholarship up" I stated._

 _"No you won't Mal. You've worked so hard for this" he said sternly._

 _"Like I said Mal there's a chance that we will get back together" he said as he tried to smile to reassure me but it didn't look right as I knew that his heart was breaking - just like mine._

 _"Yeah" I answered as I hoped that this would be the case._

 _"I love you Ben" I said. I had to make sure that he knew this; I didn't want him to think that I never stopped loving him._

 _"I love you too Mal and that is why I have to let you go" he said sadly as he wiped his eyes._

 _"So promise if we are both single we get back together when you come back?" He said as he stared into my eyes._

 _"Promise" I agreed._

 _"Mal if you find someone else please don't feel bad" he said._

 _"Same to you, but I'll always secretly hope it never happens" I admitted._

 _"Same" he said sadly._

 _"Come here Mal" he said as he pulled me into another tight hug._

 _"You understand why I am doing this don't you?" He said into my hair._

 _"Yes but it doesn't make it any easier" I muttered into his chest._

 _"I know baby" he said._

 _"I know"_

* * *

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Sam ask. I wiped away the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks. I hadn't seen Ben since our break up but I knew that if by some miracle I did see him I knew that it was going to be awkward as neither of us knew what to say to each other. What also made it a bit strange is because this time I was coming back home with a secret and I only hoped that everyone would be happy about it. I also hoped that this time Ben wasn't busy with a meeting and he was able to come to the night out tomorrow night. It would be nice to see him as I had missed him; yes he was not my boyfriend anymore but that didn't mean I didn't care any less about him.

"Yeah" I said as I smiled at him.

"Are you sure? You're crying" he muttered as a member of our cabin crew was walking past.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just remembering something that's all" I answered.

"Ok, well if you need to talk about it you know where I am" he answered happily.

"Thank you" I answered as the plane started to move slowly as it was getting dragged to the gate so we could depart.

"Who did you say was waiting for us in arrivals?" Sam asked obviously trying to take my mind of things.

"Evie, Jay and Carlos" I said as I patted under my eyes to make sure that my make up hadn't smuggled to much.

"Is my makeup ok? If I walk up to Evie looking like I have being crying she will start to ask questions" I said as I looked at him. He quickly inspected my face and smiled.

'You look beautiful like always" he said with a smile.

"Evie won't know a thing" he said as we heard the pilot wish us well on our visit to Auradon.

"Here goes Mal" Sam said excitedly as we were instructed that we were able to stand up to get our baggage from the overheard lockers as the plane came to a stop.

"Yeah" I answered. _Here goes_ I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know the first chapter was a sad one; it broke my heart to write it but I needed to for this story. Don't worry Bal are still my favourite couple. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Sam had slowly made our way through security and waited for our bags to arrive on the conveyer belt and when we pulled our bags through arrivals I heard a familiar scream.

"Mal!" I heard and then the next thing I knew I had Evie squeezing me in a bear tight hug.

"Hi Evie" I muttered as I struggled to breathe. I heard Sam chuckle and I looked at him and smiled at him.

"I don't like you going away for three and six months at a time" she said sadly as she pulled away from me.

"Me neither" I agreed as I smiled at her.

"Only three more times though" she said excitedly as she turned to look at Jay and Carlos. Both me and Sam threw a nervous look at each other and looked back at Evie as Jay and Carlos walked up to us.

"Hi Creep" Jay said as he walked up to me.

"Hi Knucklehead" I said as I pulled him into a hug. It felt so reassuring to be back with my family; I couldn't wait to see everyone else. My stomach fluttered as I thought of Ben; fingers crossed he would speak to me. However this was still based on whether I was going to be able to see him; I kinda needed to.

"E is right you shouldn't stay away so long" he said sadly.

"Well if I had my way I wouldn't" I said as I pulled away from him.

"Come here you" I said as I pulled Carlos into a tight hug.

"Good to have you back Mal" Carlos said happily into my hair.

"Glad to be back" I answered back as I pulled away.

"So you must be Sam?" I heard Evie ask. I turned to look at them and saw that Sam had suddenly turned nervous. It was probably due to all the stories that I had told him about Evie.

"E play nice" I warned.

"I am playing nice" she stated as she looked Sam up and down. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to figure Sam out as she was very surprised when I told her that this time I wasn't coming home alone. I know she was trying to put two and two together and I knew she was going to get it wrong. But in the middle an airport wasn't the right place to have this conversation.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"Sam, you've met Evie" I said as Evie smiled at Sam. Sam smiled and pulled her into an awkward hug; I wanted to laugh but I knew that this would unnerve Sam. I waited until Sam had pulled away from Evie before speaking again.

"This is Jay" I said pointing to Jay.

"And this is Carlos" I said pointing to Carlos.

"Nice to meet you both" Sam said shaking both of their hands.

"You know when Evie told me that Mal was bring Sam with her I thought you were a girl" Jay admitted. I then saw him quickly purse his lips together as I knew that he was now mentally kicking himself as he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Jay!" I exclaimed. I heard Sam chuckle as he turned to look at me.

"Sorry" Jay said nervously as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"But it's the truth" Jay stated.

"It's ok. I get that a lot" Sam joked which made Evie giggle.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No, not really" Sam said nervously.

"I was kidding" he added slowly as he looked at me. _Just let the ground eat me up now_ I told myself.

"Let's get you two kids to your hotel" Carlos said nervously as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah" Jay said as he awkwardly followed him.

"That went very well didn't it?" Evie asked as she linked my arm.

"Yeah" I answered and I let her lead me out of the airport, with Sam following me. _Maybe this trip was going to be a lot different to what I first expected_ I told myself.

* * *

"What music do you like Sam?" Carlos asked as he turned the radio on.

"Erm anything really; something with a good beat for you to dance to" he answered back.

"I see" Carlos said. I saw him throw a look at Jay and Jay threw him another look as he started the car. I knew what Evie, Jay and Carlos were trying to do. They were all trying to figure out why I had brought Sam with me; they all seemed surprised when I said I wasn't returning this time alone. And I knew that they all thought that there was something more going on.

"Are you into sports?" Jay asked.

"No not really" Sam replied.

"So you're in Mal's class?" Jay asked after a long pause of awkward silence.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"So you want to be an artist as well?" Carlos asked.

"Yes" Sam confirmed and this led into another awkward silence. I had to do something about this; I couldn't deal with an awkward silence the whole way to our hotel.

"So how is Tourney going Jay?" I asked Jay. I watched as a large grin spread across Jay's face in the rear view mirror; I knew that Jay loved to talk about Tourney.

"Really good we won the last four games" he answered proudly.

"That's brilliant. I wish I was there to see it" I replied sadly as I started to remember how much of my friends lives that I was missing.

"Me too. You need to start coming to my games M" he mock scolded me.

"I know I'm sorry" I said sadly.

"I'll try to get to one soon" I added. I saw Sam nervously look at Evie out of the corner of his eye and I smiled at him. I knew that it was Evie that he was most nervous of meeting; as I had told him that she would want to know everything about him. I did warn Sam that Evie would question him and in all honesty I was quite surprised that it hadn't started yet. I watched as Sam took a deep breath before speaking.

"So Mal tells me you like designing clothes Evie" Sam said. Evie glanced at me before turning to look at Sam.

"Yeah I've designed quite a few of Mal's" she answered politely.

"I know they are amazing you really have a talent for it" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" Evie said as I saw her cheeks start to flush a slight shade of pink.

"Mal do we still have some time for some shopping when your back?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Should do" I said nodding. I knew that I was only back for a week but I knew that some of that time would be shopping time with Evie.

"You can come as well Sam if you would like" Evie offered.

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem. I've been looking forward to come to Auradon City; I've never been here before" Sam answered excitedly.

"Yeah it's an amazing city" Carlos said joining in in the conversation.

"Yeah Mal has told me all about it" Sam stated happily.

"And you guys" He was quick to add. I pursed my lips and quickly looked out of the window; I knew there was nothing to be embarrassed for but I couldn't help the heat rising to my cheeks.

"I hope she has only told you good things" I heard Jay say as I looked back towards Evie and Sam.

"Yeah she has" Sam said as I looked back at Evie.

"Good" Evie replied and she threw me a look.

"What was that look for?" I muttered.

"What look?" She questioned.

"You know what look" I muttered.

"I honestly don't" Evie said playing stupid to it even though I knew she knew what I meant. I heard Sam chuckle and I looked back at him and he winked at me. I smiled and winked back at him; I saw that Evie's brow burrowed together as she watched this exchange.

"What's so funny?" Evie asked as she turned to look at Sam.

"Sorry for laughing Evie. But you are just like how I imagined you after all the stories Mal has told me" he informed her.

"Stories?" Evie said as she turned to me and threw me a 'just you wait till we are alone' look. I knew that what Sam had just said had just opened me up to a questioning from Evie but I didn't mind. I had nothing to hide - well nothing apart from my secret. That she would know very soon anyway.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Sorry have I said something wrong?" He asked her as he started to panic.

"No" Evie stated.

"Not at all" she added as she threw me another look that told me that she wanted to speak to me. I nodded quickly at her and looked out of the window and started to enjoy watching Auradon fly past me.

* * *

"Mal can I have a word?" I heard Sam say as we were walking down the hotel corridor with Evie. Both Jay and Carlos had to leave as they had both had to return to work. They both hugged me whole heartedly and shook Sam's hand again and told us that they couldn't wait for tomorrow night to see us again. I laughed at the pair of them as they walked away and started to playfully shove each other. _Some things never change_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah" I said as I stood still and looked up at Sam.

"E just go into my room for a min. I need to speak to Sam" I told her.

"Ok" she said nodding as she opened my hotel room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Mal is everything ok? You've been really quiet since we landed" Sam asked as concern started to drop into his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous" I admitted.

"Mal everything will be ok" he said trying to reassure me.

"I'm here for you" he said with a smile as he stepped towards me.

"Like always" he said as he placed his suitcase down and slowly pulled me into a hug.

"I know you are" I said into his chest.

"Like I am for you" I said looking up at him.

"Always" he said smiling.

"Always" I repeated back with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know that this isn't going to mean much to you but I have decided that I am going to try and have at least half of this story done before I start posting. But you never know what might happen - especially with the amount of work and proof reading I currently have to do! Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Right spill" Evie said excitedly as I walked through my hotel room door, wheeling my suitcase behind me.

"Hang on E I haven't even walked through the door properly yet" I said as I pushed my suitcase next to my bed.

"Ok" she said as she watched me sit down next to her.

"Right go on" I said, full well knowing that this would open up the flood gates for Evie's questioning.

"Who is this Sam? You've mentioned him before but I never expected you to bring him home with you" she asked quickly.

"When I told him that I was coming home for the week; he offered to come with me. I didn't see no problem with it. He's never been here and has always wanted to come" I explained.

"So you and him travelled alone?" she asked slowly. I looked at her for a few seconds and then my eyes widened when I realised what she was trying to get at.

"E!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"Be careful" I warned her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"When you dig sometimes you get it wrong. Please remember that before you start telling people things" I advised slowly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said playing stupid to what I had just said.

"Yeah right" I answered back sarcastically.

"Anyway back onto Sam" she said pushing the conversation back onto Sam.

"I knew that he was a friend of yours from your class but I didn't realise you were that close. When you said Sam was coming with you I thought you meant that girl Sam from your class" she explained.

"Oh that Sam" I said realising that she thought that I was going to bring the other Sam with me. In all honesty the other Sam was canny enough; but at times she did really grate on me.

"Yeah" Evie answered.

"No" I said slowly as I shook my head.

"Me and the Sam that's next door are close; we have helped each other through a lot over the last couple of years. So yeah if he wanted to come with me I wouldn't stop him" I advised.

"You two share a flat as well don't you?" she probed.

"Yes" I confirmed. I could see what she was getting at; she was thinking that Sam was my boyfriend. Why would she not listen to me?

"I see" she replied.

"Evelyn" I said sternly.

"Your digging" I quickly added.

"Yes well you're not really providing me with a lot of information" she stated.

"Because there is nothing to tell" I countered.

"Me and Sam are close; but it's not what your thinking" I stated.

"Believe me" I added.

"Ok" she said.

"Fine I'll drop it" she said sighing.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"So how's Doug?" I asked knowing that this would push her off me and Sam.

"Doug is fine; he's getting busier with work though. I'm glad that we moved in together when we did otherwise I would never see him" she said as she pursed her lips together sadly.

"Well he does have an important job Evie; someone had to take over the family business" I said as I took her hands in mine. I knew that this was hard for Evie; she had just managed to get somewhere with Doug and then his work load increased so their time together was limited.

"I know and he does work hard bless him. When I tell him he's working too hard he tells me that he needs to work hard now to modernise everything so it gets easier later on. He says 'I will give you the life you deserve princess'. He knows I'm not with him for his money; he just wants the best for me" she said smiling and I knew that she was now thinking about Doug.

"And so he should; Doug is a decent guy and of course he's going to want to provide for you. You mean the world to him" I said as I squeezed her hands.

"Thanks" she said as she squeezed my hands.

"So how's things with you?" she asked.

"Yeah good. I'm graduating in six month" I answered happily.

"Does that mean you can come home?" she asked eagerly. How was I going to answer this question without letting the beast out of the bag?

"As long as I get a job around here yeah" I answered.

"Oh so you might not" she said sadly as she realised that there was a chance that I might not return.

"Well my lecturer says that not many people get given a Schwarzwald degree and leave Schwarzwald. Apparently most people tend to stay there; but I was told that I should be given a good chance for any job that I want" I explained.

"When I do move back it's going to get all messy" I added.

"How?" she asked.

"Well I'll need a flat, a job and I want a studio. All of that might take some time to arrange" I said as I pulled a face.

"You'll manage it Mal; I'll help you" she offered,

"Thank you" I answered happily.

"Anything to get me back over here right?" I laughed.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed which made me chuckle.

"I know it was the best thing for you Mal; but I have missed you terribly" she said as she quickly let go of my hands and pulled me into another hug.

"I know" I said into her hair.

"I've missed you all too" I said as I started to stroke her back.

"So how is everyone?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Well you've seen Jay and Carlos so you know both of them are doing well. Lonnie is doing well at Auradon Times; she's a junior reporter now. Jane is working with her mother; as she runs a family business" she advised. I sighed to myself; she had mentioned everyone apart from the one person that I was the most eager to find out about. I hoped that she would mention Ben without me prompting her so I wouldn't have to be so direct about it. _Oh well here goes_ I thought to myself.

"What about Ben?" I asked.

"Ben" Evie said slowly. I knew that it surprised her that I had asked about him; since we had broken up I didn't really mention him too much as it hurt a lot.

"Yes" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure her that we could talk about Ben.

"Ever since we've broke up my contact with him has got less and less. The last two times I've came here he's been busy. I know he's the king so I knew he I will be busy but I can't lie and say that I thought it was only an excuse" I advised as I looked down at the floor. This was the first time that I admitted this; every time I came back I hoped that Ben would be there and he would tell me that he had changed his mind and wanted to get back together. I won't lie to myself and say that this was one of the reasons why I decided to come back every six month rather than three month as it was hurting to much. That and I didn't really have the holidays to take at work.

"We don't see Ben as much; he's very busy with his royal duties" Evie advised as she watched my reaction.

"Oh" I said slowly. I didn't know what to make of this, could this mean that he was being affected just like me that he couldn't spend time with our friends? Was he trying to work through it all? Or was it more the case that he had already moved on before we broke up and he was hiding something? This thought had crossed my mind far too many times to the point that it made my mind numb with confusion. I didn't know what to think about the whole 'me and Ben' situation anymore. It was getting to the point that I was starting to think that I might be wasting my time.

"He does come to see us maybe twice, three times a month" she added into the silence.

"Ok" I said.

"How is he doing?" I asked as I looked back up at her.

"He's doing well; he hasn't changed since the last time you saw him" she advised.

"I see" I said. I felt brave I had to know; even though it wasn't my business anymore. But for my own clarity I had to ask; even though I knew that Evie was going to start to ask questions.

"I know I shouldn't ask" I said slowly.

"Right" she replied slowly.

"Is he seeing anyone?" I asked as I looked away from her. Out the corner of my eye I saw Evie pull one brow up in confusion before she answered.

"No" she confirmed.

"No I don't think so" she was quick to add.

"Ok" I answered. So did this mean that he hasn't moved on? Well there is only one way to find out - to see him. That's if he didn't hide away from me again.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just wondered that's all" I stated trying to play innocent.

"Mal" she said quietly.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her. I knew she was about to question why I had just asked her that.

"Why did you just ask whether Ben was seeing anyone?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want it to be awkward tomorrow night that's if he comes to see me. I doubt he will" I said sighing.

"You never know" Evie said watching me.

"Yeah" I said as I slowly got up from my bed.

"Well give me a few minutes I feel claggy off the plane" I said pointing to the bathroom.

"Ok" I said as I watched her get her phone from her bag.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was sitting in my office filling in some paperwork and my mind couldn't concentrate. I knew that Mal would be coming back to Auradon today; that was if she wasn't here all ready. I had been invited to both the night out tomorrow and our group dinner while she is back. I want to go but I feel nervous; since I broke up with Mal I haven't seen her and our texts got less and less. I knew that this was mostly my fault; I should have went to see her. But what do you day to your ex girlfriend that you only broke up with to possibly save your relationship for a later date? I shook my head to dispel this thought but I then heard my phone go off. I slowly picked it up and saw that Evie text me:

* * *

 _"You need to come tomorrow night; Mal's asked whether you are. I know you both are missing each other. Try and make time to come and see her? Even for a couple of hours? Evie xx"_

* * *

I bit down nervously down on my lip; Mal asked about me? Surely that had to be good right? It looked good; but on the other hand she could have just been asking to be nice. She could have moved on; she had every right to. It was one of the risks of breaking up with her; what should I do?

* * *

 **P.S. If you are reading this I have half if not most of my story written. So enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, in this chapter you might be able to tell that I have been watching a certain film in preparation to see it's remake in October. Sorry but I couldn't resist; I felt it gave this chapter a little bit of a twist. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Evie invited me and Sam to have dinner with her and Doug that evening. Both me and Sam were both tired from our flight but we both decided a meal with Evie and Doug would be nice. Sam wanted to hear more Mal and Evie stories and Evie was only too happy to tell him. I knew that she was watching mine and Sam's every move in the car going to the restaurant; but I was just going to let her think what she wanted for now. She obviously wasn't listening to what I was telling her but she would know soon enough anyway.

"Isn't this nice" Evie said as Doug helped her into her chair and pushed the chair towards the table. I smiled at this exchange; Doug always was a true gentleman and treated Evie like a princess.

"It's like a double date" she quickly added.

"Evie" I warned her.

"I've already told you" I added. I watched Sam smirk at me and I knew that he was going to joke and play along.

"It's ok Mal. If Evie wants to set us up; we both have to play by certain rules" he teased as he winked at me.

"Ha ha" I answered back sarcastically.

"What rules?" Evie asked.

"Private joke" I stated.

"I see" she replied.

"Have you been here before Mal?" Sam asked as he opened his menu.

"She loves it here" Doug answered.

"Oh well you can recommend something to me" Sam said smiling at me.

"Just have whatever you fancy" I suggested.

"Now isn't that just grand!" Sam mocked.

"What a first date this is!" he laughed.

"You'll never get into my pants this way missy" he said sarcastically.

"Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Sometimes I really worry about you" I muttered.

"Ditto" he said before moving closer to me so he could mutter in my ear.

"Sorry for winding you up dear" he muttered.

"It's ok" I muttered back.

"I know what game you are playing" I added. I watched as Sam pulled a funny face which I couldn't help laughing at. I saw Evie's brow burrow together and I quickly stopped laughing and pursed my lips together.

"Sorry E" I said.

"It's ok" I said and I watched as she quickly looked from me to Sam and back to me again.

"It's just Sam is being a goof" I teased.

"There's strike two" he warned.

"Strike three and I'm walking from this date" he teased.

"Really?" I joked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Don't let the door hit you" I said sarcastically.

"Well I never!" he said and he dramatically turned away from me. He then span around and gave me a high five.

"First date over?" he asked cheekily.

"Yeah I'm sorry it's not meant to be" I teased.

"I will cry myself to sleep tonight" he laughed.

"Was that just for my benefit?" Evie asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Sorry Evie we are just joking. A lot of people think we are a couple" I explained.

"Are you?" she quickly blurted out. My face turned blank for a few seconds before I answered; in all honestly I didn't know why I was reacting the way I was.

"Erm" I started.

"No" I quickly added.

"Evie why don't you tell me another Mal story" Sam said trying to get Evie's attention away from me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Is that all you are going to talk about? Me? I am sitting here you know" I said sarcastically which made Doug laugh.

"I know but Evie can tell me other things about you that I don't know" Sam teased.

"I could share some stories as well" he added with a wink.

"Don't you dare!" I warned him.

"Like what?" Evie asked smugly.

"Has Mal told you about when we went to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" he asked. I rolled my eyes; he would go for this particular story.

"No" Evie said as she smiled as she noticed my reaction.

"Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Behave" I warned him.

"Well we all went as the characters. I went as Riff Raff" he explained.

"The Handyman?" Doug questioned.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"So who did Mal go as?" Evie asked eagerly.

"Sam!" I exclaimed as I watched Sam open his mouth to speak.

"Mal you looked amazing" he stated.

"Mal who did you go as?" Evie asked. I rolled my eyes and braced myself for Evie to shriek.

"Dr Frank-N-Furter" I muttered.

"What?" she exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"I've got photos" Sam said smugly.

"Don't!" I whined as Sam pulled his phone out and started to scroll though his photos.

"I can't believe you went as that" Evie said as Sam handed her his phone and Evie started to look at them.

"Neither can I" Doug said as he started to look at them.

"It was so funny Evie because after the show they did a competition for the most realistic Dr Frank-N-Furter" Sam informed.

"No way" Evie said.

"Just kill me now" I whined which made Evie laugh.

"Mal ended up on the stage didn't she?" she asked.

"Oh yeah; singing, strutting the lot" Sam said smugly as he looked at me.

"I'll show you later on" he stated.

"No you won't" I spat. I looked back down at my menu but I saw Sam mouth _'yes I will'_ to Evie.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked me.

"Kind of embarrassing" I admitted.

"You shouldn't be" Sam said he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he pulled him to me.

"Evie she is an amazing Dr Frank-N-Furter" he said looking at her.

"How did you even get into being him Mal?"" Doug asked.

"We were messing around and for our Halloween party I said as a joke that I would go as him and it stuck. That and I was very drunk" I admitted as my mind started to replay the memory.

"So the photos on your Facebook-" Evie started.

"Yes" I confirmed as I knew that she was about to ask whether they were the photos of me as Dr Frank-N-Furter. I hadn't seen Evie since I had done this and in all honesty it could have been a fancy dress party for all she knew. I was hoping to leave it that was; but obviously Sam has other ideas.

"Mal I need to see this with my own eyes" Evie stated.

"Did you win?" Doug asked.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Eeeek!" Evie shrieked. I suddenly started to feel uncomfortable as neighbouring tables started to look at us.

"I don't know whether is a good thing or a bad thing that I won. They were basically saying that I looked like a man" I stated.

"It was the performance that you put on dear. Not how you were dressed" Sam said lovingly.

"You're wasted as an artist" he added.

"You need to be on the stage, strutting about and doing your stuff" he continued.

"Thanks" I added.

"So are you looking forward to tomorrow night?" Doug asked as he changed the subject as he looked at me. I smiled at him as he obviously saw how uncomfortable this was making me I saw him wink at me before I answered back.

"Yeah it will be nice to see everyone" I replied.

"It will be nice to finally meet you all; I've heard so much about you" Sam added.

"I wish we could say the same about you" Evie said as she threw a glance in my direction.

"I can't believe you didn't tell them about me Mal" Sam said playfully shoving me.

"It's ok; in Mal's defence she hasn't been saying very much lately" Evie added.

"I see" Sam said.

"Living a secret life Mal?" he teased.

"Of course not" I said.

"I just haven't had much to say" I said as I looked down at the menu. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Evie quickly looked at me and then threw a glance to Doug who cautiously looked down. I decided to leave this; I knew that Evie was trying to figure me out but I was just going to let her get on with it for now.

"Are you ready to order?" the server said walking up to us.

"Erm" I said looking at Evie, Doug and Sam. We all looked at Sam as we all knew we were going to get what we usually got when we go to Liberty Square Market.

"Yeah" he said looking at me.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said nodding.

"Well I have an idea anyway" he advised. We quickly ordered our food and drinks and we enjoyed the rest of our evening laughing and joking about various stories. Yes I knew that both Doug and Evie were watching me and Sam; but I hoped they didn't jump to too many conclusions...yet.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Evie say as we were about to walk towards Doug's car.

"Yes E" I answered.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered as we both stepped away from Sam and Doug. They both continued to walk on aimlessly talking about everything and anything.

"Is everything ok?" Evie asked when she saw that Doug and Sam were a safe distance away from us so they couldn't overhear us.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Mal please don't lie to me" she begged.

"I'm not" I stated.

"Ok" she said.

"You just seem different, I feel that something is wrong and I want to help you" she said sadly.

"Evie everything is fine" I said, hoping to pacify her.

"I'm just nervous that's all" I admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well-" I started.

"With me not seeing everyone for nearly six month I'm nervous in seeing everyone" I admitted.

"Mal there's no need to be nervous" she said reassuringly.

"I know that but I can't stop feeling this way" I answered nervously.

"Mal is something wrong?" she questioned again.

"No" I told her again.

"Would you tell me if there was?" she urged.

"Yes" I lied. I felt bad for lying to her; but I had my reasons and she would know in a couple of days any way.

"Nothing is wrong; I always feel nervous coming back. You all have seemed different to me as well" I advised.

"I can't wait for you to come back properly" she said.

"Same" I agreed.

"I've missed you all so much" I said sadly.

"We've missed you to M" Evie said as she pulled me into a hug. Over Evie's shoulder I saw both Doug and Sam looking at us; Sam nodded at me and I nodded back. Fingers crossed my plan would work... hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please bear with me; this story will heat up soon and you will find out what is going on. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

"Do I really need to get a new outfit for tonight?" I heard Mal ask again. I smiled to myself as the thought that Mal hasn't changed that much. Yes she was a girl so she liked shopping; but not like me. I liked to make sure I had a good look around before I bought anything - to her dismay. I could tell that when I picked them both us this morning they were both tired but both of them seemed to happy to come shopping. However this was six shops ago so Mals tiredness was starting to show more.

"Yes" I said.

"Why?" She whined. I heard Sam chuckle and watched as Mal pulled a face at him.

"Mal please we haven't gone clothes shopping is ages" I stated sadly.

"Ok" She sighed. In all fairness I did miss shopping with Mal; but I just forgot how reluctant she was.

"I would ask has she always been like this but your reaction speaks volumes" Sam laughed.

"You go clothes shopping with Mal?" I exclaimed as I quickly span around and looked at him.

"No she goes with me" he confirmed.

"And she complains" he laughed.

"I do not" she said as she rolled my eyes behind him.

"Let me guess she's rolling her eyes" he asked to me, I saw Mal pull a face behind him and I couldn't help but smirk at Mal behind him.

"Sassy little fairy" he remarked as he turned to look at her.

"Screw you Rogers!" she snapped.

"Dream on baby" he teased as he picked a green dress up from the rack. I pulled one brow up in confusion; that was a bit of a strange thing to say to Sam.

"Mal why don't you try this one on?" he asked as he handed Mal the dress.

"Because I don't want to" she said looking down at it.

"It matches your eyes" he stated.

"Exactly green isn't a flattering colour" she countered.

"Well your colour scheme is green and purple" he pressed.

"Yes but-" she started.

"No buts" he said sternly.

"Try it on" he said as he draped it over her arm. Mal pulled a stern face at the pair of us and we stood standing for a few seconds in silence.

"Humour me and Evie?" he asked.

"Please?" Sam begged.

"Fine" Mal sighed and she headed off in the direction of the changing rooms.

"I don't want you to think that I force her to wear things I don't" I heard Sam say as I watched Mal walk away.

"I just need to speak to you" he said and this made me turn away from Mal and look up at him.

"To me?" I asked. Why would Sam want to speak to me? Oh well maybe I can find out a little bit more about their 'relationship'.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"About what?" I questioned.

"What's this Ben like?" he asked. I pulled one brow up in confusion; now this was interesting. Why would Sam be asking about what Ben is like? Unless? If he wasn't already going out with Mal maybe he wanted to know so he could get with Mal! Oh god I don't feel comfortable with this.

"Ben?" I stupidly asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed with a smile.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to know" he said offhandedly. _Why though?_ I thought to myself.

"He meant a great deal to Mal" he advised.

"I don't like seeing her hurting" he stated. I pulled one brow up at this comment, was Mal hurting more than she was letting on? I hoped she wasn't; I hated the thought of Mal hurting and me not being able to do anything.

"Well they were very close" I advised.

"I see" he replied.

"Yeah well they were together a very long time" I added.

"Ben is a decent guy; it hurt him to end things with Mal" I continued.

"I thought he was decent and I do understand why he did what he did" he said sadly as he looked down.

"I just want Mal to be happy" he said as he looked back up at me.

"So do I" I agreed.

"That's why I'm worried about the change in her" I admitted.

"The change?" he asked.

"You've not noticed?" I questioned.

"I have but she doesn't like to speak about certain things. She's very guarded" he advised. I pulled one brow up; I had a sneaking suspicion that Sam knew more that he was letting on.

"Is she?" I asked.

"So she's not telling you everything either?" I questioned as I started to hope that Sam would start letting me in.

"I know some things but I also know what to push her on and what not to push her on" he advised.

"I see" I answered.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What was Ben like when they broke up?" Sam questioned. I don't know whether I liked Sam questioning me about Ben; something didn't feel right about it.

"Erm" I said slowly.

"I understand that question puts you in an awkward position. I just wondered whether it affected Ben just like it did with Mal" he muttered. My eyes widened slightly at this; I knew that it affected Mal and part of me knew that she was hiding her full reaction away from me. I wished she hadn't done this - I only wanted to help her.

"Yes it affected Ben; he's quiet and guarded as well" I advised.

"Is he still like that?" Sam pressed.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"Kinda?" he asked slowly.

"Well we don't see him very much as he's busy" I explained.

"But when you do see him?" he pressed further.

"He is quiet and reserved" I confirmed.

"How did it affect Mal?" I asked. I saw Sam open his mouth to say something but I then saw him look behind me and he quickly closed his mouth as Mal came back and put the dress back onto the rack.

"Did you not like it?" Sam asked.

"No I've already got my outfit planned anyway" she said sighing as she started to look at another dress next to the one she had just put back.

"What are you two talking about?" she said looking at the both of us. I could tell by the look in her eye that she knew that we were talking about something; and she would hope that we would be honest with her.

"Just about how excited we both are for tonight" Sam answered before I could say anything. I watched Mal's eyes narrow slightly and as she quickly looked at both me and Sam and quickly nodded. It looked like she doubted the both of us but she was choosing to leave it for now.

"Are we nearly done?" she asked us.

"Nearly" Evie said.

"Ok" she sighed.

"Let's get this over and done with; I want to have a nap before we go out" she advised sadly.

"A nap Mal really?" I teased.

"Yes" she said nodding.

"Ok well I'll try not to keep you much longer" I teased; I watched as she smiled at me and she started to follow me and Sam around the shop.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Evie seems worried about you" Sam said as we stood outside of the changing room for Evie.

"I know" I confirmed.

"But there's nothing to worry about. She senses that there is something wrong; but she thought that the last two times I came back" I advised as I learnt against the wall.

"I see" Sam replied.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell her?" Sam asked.

"I will tell her" I said.

"I just want to tell them all together" I added.

"You're choice" Sam said.

"Yeah" I said.

"But in reality no one needs to be worried; I know they'll all be happy" I said nodding to myself.

"Well one person might not be" I added nervously.

"Mal don't fret about that" Sam stated.

"Everything will be ok" he said trying to reassure me.

"I promise" he said with a small smile.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Hopefully" I muttered to myself.

* * *

"You ready?" Sam said as the taxi started to pull into Auradon city centre. We had agreed to meet everyone at Ever After so I was hoping that someone was already there waiting for us.

"As I'm going to be" I said nervously as I started to fidget with my nails.

"Mal everything will be fine" he said as he took my hands in his.

"What if it's not?" I asked looking away from him.

"What if he doesn't come?" I asked.

"He will" Sam said squeezing my hands to make me look at him.

"He didn't the last twice. How can I be stupid enough to build my hopes up?" I said sadly as my breathing hitched as the feeling of rejection started to hit me again.

"Mal calm down" Sam said.

"If he doesn't come tonight then we will make time before we go back home" he advised.

"Don't worry" he added.

"I'm here for you" he finished.

"I know you are" I said with a small smile.

"As always" I added as the taxi pulled to a stop outside the club.

"Let's get this party started" Sam said as he let go of my hands and opened the door to get out.

"Do you need me to assist you?" he said as he handed me some money for the taxi.

"Yes please just until I get into there anyway" I advised as I handed the money over. Sam quickly jumped out of the taxi and then held his hands out to me. I slid my bag over my shoulder and then climbed out of the taxi. I slowly shut the door and took another deep breath to steady my nerves as Sam slid his hand into mine. I let Sam lead me into the club and I heard screams from Lonnie and Jane when they saw me. I glanced up at our friends and I was shocked at what I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Let's continue; I've been enjoying writing this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I felt like my heart had dropped from my chest when I saw Mal walking hand in hand with this tall, muscular, brown haired man. When she noticed that I was there I noticed that her eyes widened but she quickly looked away from me; did she not expect me to be here? Evie said yesterday that she had asked after me; maybe she thought because I didn't come the last couple of times that I wouldn't this time. Who was this guy with her? I looked away from her and pretended to listen to what Carlos was telling Doug; but out of the corner of my eye I noticed that she was hugging and saying hello to everyone. I wonder whether she will come and say hello to me.

"Jay" I said and I watched him turn around to look at me.

"Yeah dude" he answered back.

"Who is that with Mal?" I asked.

"That's Sam" he advised. Sam? I'm sure that Mal mentioned someone called Sam in her art class at college; I didn't realise that they were THAT close.

"I know I shouldn't ask" I muttered into his ear.

"No one knows whether they are a couple" he said advising me of what I wanted to know.

"No one?" I asked in disbelief. Surely at least Evie had to know, if she didn't that made me worry. Was Mal hiding something from everyone?

"No. Mal says it's not what everyone thinks but everyone is a little bit cynical. Mal even hasn't told Evie" Jay said.

"I see" I responded. I quickly stole a glance at Mal and noticed that she was now coming over towards us. I suddenly turned nervous; would she want to speak to me? Last time I saw her was when she left Auradon Castle shortly after we had broken up. I know she wouldn't ignore me but I knew that this was going to be very awkward.

"Hi Ben" she said politely.

"Hi Mal" I said as I started to fidget.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine" she said. Something didn't feel right; she looked just as nervous as I was.

"You?" she asked. I noticed that Sam was watching her speaking to me; my chest and stomach started to feel like it was burning. It looked like she had moved on; I know that this was the risk of breaking up with her. Maybe I was stupid to think that she wouldn't move on with someone else.

"Yeah thank you" I said bluntly.

"Is it ok if we talk later on?" she asked. _Why so you can tell me that you have moved on?_ I asked myself bitterly.

"Yeah" I answered politely.

"Good" she answered and then Evie came in from the toilets and pulled her into a hug. I saw Mal throw me another glance and I smiled at her and she smiled back. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward later on.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Ben is here! I couldn't believe it; in all honesty I didn't expect him to come but now he had it gave me the excuse to speak to him. My stomach was burning and churning so by the time that I got back to Sam the burning in my stomach had moved to my chest.

"Everything ok pumpkin?" He asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"How so?" Sam asked as he stepped closer to me. I noticed that Carlos looked at us and I knew that he noticed how close Sam was stood next to me.

"It seems awkward" I admitted.

"It's going to be" he answered back.

"The last time you saw each other was well-" he said stopping as he knew that this was going to trigger the memory of the break up in my mind.

"I know" I answered as I tried to push it away. The last thing I needed was to start crying in front of Ben; that would only make it more awkward when I speak to him later on.

"Well a few drinks should give you the courage" he suggested. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben has returned back from the toilets and he noticed me standing with Sam. I saw him turn away slightly from me and he started to listen to what Carlos, Jay and Doug was saying.

"To what? To screw it up?" I said looking back at Sam.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"Well fingers crossed" he teased.

"Just don't wait until you are mortal drunk to speak to him" he advised. I grimaced at this; that would make it even worse!

"I won't" I promised.

"Are you going to be ok left on your own when I do speak to him?" I asked stupidly; of course Sam was going to be ok. It wasn't exactly a conversation that I wanted an audience for.

"Yes dear. I can handle myself; anyway I don't really think you want me there watching such a private conversation" he advised and we both stepped away from each other as we were aware of eyes watching us.

"Just talk to him; he'll understand" Sam stated.

"Yeah" I agreed, secretly hoping that he would.

"Mal come on this is our song" I heard Evie say as she walked up to us and slid her hand onto my arm and she started to pull me away from Sam. I knew what she was doing; and I was going to let her lead me away from Sam. I knew she was trying to spare Ben's feelings and at the moment that's all that mattered to me. Yes he might be my ex-boyfriend but I still cared about him and didn't want to hurt him. But I still needed to speak to him; so both of us know where we stand.

"Ok Evie calm down" I said as I quickly handed Sam my drink.

"Back in a bit" I said.

"Ok" Sam said as he watched Evie drag me away with Lonnie and Jane who had just appeared so the four of us could dance on the dance floor. As we were dancing I noticed that Ben kept looking at me and Sam; yes I wanted to speak to him but the longer I put this conversation off the worse my nerves were getting.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I walked back to our group with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah" I said as I looked up at him. I have always been proud of the face that I could always read Ben's face; but right now it scared me as his face was blank. So there was no way for me to tell what was on his mind; had Ben changed that much since I left him?

"I need to go in a bit" he stated bluntly.

"Oh right" I said as I let my face drop. I don't know whether I liked the bland tone that he had just used.

"Yeah" he answered and I noticed that he looked behind me and I knew that was where Sam was stood standing.

"Can I have two mins?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"In private" he quickly added before I could say anything else.

"Yeah of course" I answered back as I picked my drink up. Ben led me to the balcony in the VIP part of the club and I knew that everyone's eyes were going to be on us. I noted that Ben seemed different to me; he seemed guarded and quiet. A dark and sinister thought resurfaced in my mind; since our break up I had always questioned the reasoning behind it. Yes we both agreed that it would be better for both of us as it was too stressful and maybe we could pick up where we left off when I came back. However I always questioned whether there was another reason for Ben to suggest it. Ben's current behaviour made me question this as well; was there another reason why he suggested for us to break up? Would he ever tell me if he had? Or would he just try to spare my feelings and continue to act cold and distant?

"Everything ok? I asked as I watched him put both of his hands on the balcony as he stared at the scene of Auradon City beneath us.

"Yeah" he answered still not looking at me.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" He said finally looking down at me.

"Oh that" I said as I now realised what he wanted to speak to me about. I now had to find the courage to speak to him; however his current behaviour had caught me off guard.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"How is everything?" I asked as I stepped towards him so we would have a little bit of privacy as there were a few people on the balcony with us. Yes they might be on the other side of the balcony but I still didn't want them to hear me speaking to Ben.

"Is that what you really wanted to speak to me about?" He asked incredulously.

"Well no not really" I admitted. I saw Ben purse his lips together and he sighed. I pulled one brow up; my throat suddenly felt dry. I had to tell Ben something but I didn't know how to start that particular conversation.

"This is really awkward isn't it" I laughed as I started to stir my straw in my drink.

"Yes it is" he laughed which made me smile at him. We stood again in a few minutes of awkward silence; neither of us not knowing what to say to each other.

"Mal" Ben finally said which made me look up at him.

"I understand that a lot can change in time" Ben said sternly.

"Yeah" I agreed as I didn't know what to say to that.

"You don't need to worry about anything" he advised me sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm happy for you" he said.

"Thanks" I replied. We both stood in awkward silence again before Ben spoke.

"Mal" he said.

"Yes" I replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you when you came back before" he said sadly.

"That's ok. I knew you were busy; it's not like you could just drop everything" I replied politely.

"No" he stated bluntly. I went to open my mouth to say what I needed to say but Ben cut me off.

"Well is that everything?" He asked as he looked to the floor. Due to Ben's dismissive behaviour I came to the conclusion that maybe I should just leave it. He obviously had moved on so what was the point? I got the answer that I wanted; Ben didn't want to know me. So maybe I was right, maybe there was another reason behind the breakup.

"I need to go" he added after I didn't answer him. I let my eyes fall to the floor.

"Erm" I said. _You need to decide now Mal_ I told myself. _If you are going to talk to him you need to do it now!_

"Yeah" I said after a moment as I started to feel deflated. I shouldn't have come home; I should have just stayed at college.

"That's all' I confirmed.

"Ok, well it's been lovely seeing you again" Ben said politely smiling at me; however the smile didn't reach his eyes so it ended up looking wrong.

"Yeah it has. Thank you for coming to see me" I replied.

"Your welcome" he said.

"Bye Mal" he added.

"Bye Ben" I answered and watched as Ben swiftly span around and then quickly left me leaving me on the balcony alone with my thoughts. As my mind started to replay what had just happened between Ben I felt burning in my throat that told me that my body wanted to start to cry. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself as I rested my hands on the balcony as I knew that I couldn't start crying now; especially after Ben had just left me like that. Fingers crossed I would be able to escape to the safe confines of my hotel room soon before the crushing in my chest became too much to bare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, we will get to the bottom of both Ben's and Mal behaviour soon, I promise. I have had to rewrite a couple of the chapters as I wasn't happy with them. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

The rest of the night went painfully slow; I tried to hide my feelings but I knew that everyone thought that me and Ben had an argument. This was probably due to Ben's quick departure and me standing on the balcony on my own for a few minutes. After being questioned a few times I reassured everyone that I was ok; but I knew that they didn't believe me. Especially Evie and Sam; thankfully Sam waited until we were walking down the corridor towards our hotel rooms before he started questioning me again.

"Mal" I heard him say.

"Leave it Sam" I warned him as I walked ahead of him.

"Mal" he said as he walked quickly to catch me up.

"I said leave it" I snapped as I tried to get my key out of my bag. I felt my chest start to burn and I knew that the tears would start to follow and I wanted to be on my own.

"No I won't" he said as he put his left hand on my wrist.

 _"_ What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it now" I advised as I looked down at the ground.

"Come on Mal. You know you can speak to me" he started.

"Everyone knows that something happened when you and Ben spoke. The way that he left and your behaviour afterwards shows that things didn't go very well" he said sadly as he stepped closer to me.

"I knew I should have hidden things better" I said as I quickly stole a glance at him.

"Well you can't hide it from me" he said as he lifted my chin to look at him.

"So tell me about it?" He asked. I know that Sam only wanted to help; I sighed to myself. _Maybe I just need him to hold me and reassure me that everything is going to be ok. Like he always does._

"It was really awkward" I started.

"Most of the time we stood in quiet" I added.

"Like we didn't know what to say to each other" I finished as I looked down as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Mal" Sam said and he pulled me into a hug.

"I couldn't read his face or tell how he was really feeling" I said against his chest.

"Because of this I couldn't speak to him; he seems like a completely different person" I advised.

"So you didn't speak to him?" Sam asked. I shook my head against his chest and I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"So because of that it makes me think that maybe Ben had other reasons to break up with me" I admitted. I felt the sting of my admission in my throat and a stray tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

"He told me that he understands that a lot can change in time and that I don't need to worry about anything" I said out loud more for my benefit than Sam's so I could start to rationalise the situation.

"He told me that he is happy for me" I continued.

"He's happy for you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah; he probably thinks I have moved on" I said against his chest.

"He also said that he was sorry that he didn't come and see me when I came back before" I explained as the memory played in my mind.

"I said that it was ok because I knew that he was busy. I said I understood that that he couldn't just drop everything" I continued as the memory of Ben's blank face stayed in mind and refuse to leave.

"He just said no" I went on to explain.

"Very bluntly and final. Like he had fully detected himself from me" I said sadly as I resisted the urge to start sobbing.

"He was very dismissive, cold and distant" I said as I gritted my teeth together and balled my fists up.

"I tried to speak to him three times but I just couldn't get over how distant we were" I said as I pushed away from Sam and looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"He's obviously moved on" I said bitterly. There was always a chance he would; I wished I never agreed to it. But I couldn't force Ben to stay with me if he didn't want to; which his behaviour showed me that he didn't want to.

"So I decided not to say what I came back to say" I said as I pulled my key out of my bag. I watched Sam open his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I saw no point" I said sourly as I angrily forced the key into the lock.

"In a way I got the answer that I wanted" I stated.

"So maybe I don't need to come back home now" I said as I hastily opened the door.

"I know you want to be with me Sam but right now I need to be on my own" I said as I stepped into my room.

"You know where I am though" he said.

"Of course" I said.

"Goodnight Sam" I said.

"Goodnight Mal" he said and I slowly closed the door on him and I locked the door. I then threw my bag onto a nearby chair and threw myself down on the bed and let my body finally heave painfully with the sobs that I had been suppressing all night. I knew it was going to be a long night; but I had got used to it. Trying to sleep with a broken heart.

* * *

 _*Sam's POV*_

* * *

I watched as Mal closed her hotel door and I heard the door lock and I knew that Mal needed her space but right now I just wanted to hold her and support her. Part of me hated Ben and I wanted to go looking for him but I knew that Mal wouldn't want me to do. This would only make the situation worse for her and I didn't want that.

As I closed my hotel room door I let the memory of Mal coming home after her break up start to replay in my mind:

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _I was preparing to go to bed for some well deserved sleep; today had been a very long day. I knew that Mal was coming back in a couple of days time but I did miss her. I missed my best friend every time she went home to Auradon but I knew that she had to return; especially to go and see her boyfriend, Ben. I knew that being away from Ben and all her friends was very hard for her however I had spent nearly the last two years with Mal. She was a great support to me and I missed her._

 _After pulling my pyjama shorts on and pulling back the covers I started to get myself comfortable in bed. I intended in having a long lie in tomorrow and having a lazy day before having to sort the apartment out before Mal came back. I felt my eyes start to roll as I heard a loud series of banging on the flat door._

 _"Who's knocking at this time?" I thought out loud as I threw the covers back. I quickly walked through the flat to hear the banging getting worse on the door._

 _"Hang on!" I called and the knocking stopped. I pulled one brow up in confusion before I unlocked the door and opened it. I gasped in shock at what I saw._

 _"Mal" I said taking in her appearance; she obviously had been crying. I could tell by the redness and puffiness around her eyes; the flight from Auradon was six hours so this must have been a hard flight for Mal. Her eyes still looked fresh from crying._

 _"Sorry for waking you up Sam" she said as she walked past me._

 _"It's just I couldn't get in" she said as she watched me close the door behind her._

 _"I left the key in the door"_ _I advised._

 _"Mal what's wrong? I wasn't expecting to see you for a couple more days" I said as she looked down as if this would hide her puffy red eyes. She knew that I had seen them but there was no way that I was going to let this drop - the state she was in._

 _"I came home early" she said as she looked up at me for a few seconds and I could see the exhaustion on her face._

 _"Mal has something happened?" I asked. I watched as she pursed her lips together; it was as if she couldn't voice what had happened. My mind started to think of every situation that could have caused Mal's behaviour but I needed to hear it from Mal. Only then I would know how to support her; of course I knew that she could choose not to tell me. But I wouldn't be able to help or support her until she did. I stepped up to Mal and pulled her into a hug hoping that this would help her. We stood in silence for a little while with me stroking her back; I knew that this is what Mal needed right now. She needed to be held; she needed reassurance that everything was going to be ok. I could only help to give her this._

 _"It's over Sam" she finally said into my chest as she started to sob._

 _"I don't understand Mal" I said as I didn't know what she was talking about._

 _"It's over between me and Ben. We broke up; we both decided that it was for the best. We are both struggling with the separation" she explained. A couple of seconds went past and then Mal broke down fully. Her ribcage started to heave with crying and I felt her warm tears started to gather on my bare chest. We stood like this for what felt like hours and when Mal's sobbing started to slow down a little bit I decided it probably would be better if we sat down._

 _"Come on Mal" I said as I stepped out of the hug and guided her to the sofa. She let me guide her there in silence and this told me that she was close to breaking down again. I hated seeing Mal like this and I started to hate Ben for doing this to her. However I wasn't able to start making any assumptions yet. For all I knew it could have been Mal that suggested it; I know she said they both had decided. But this was going to be something that wasn't easy for either of them._

 _"Everything will be ok Mal" I said as I pulled her to me and she snuggled into my chest. We both adjusted on the sofa so we were snuggled into each other and lying down._

 _"Promise?" She muttered._

 _"Promise" I promised as I pulled the fleece blanket over us that was draped over the back of our sofa. We lay like this for the rest of the night; I just held Mal and kept stroking her back. At some point she fell asleep but I continued to hold her as I didn't have the heart to wake her up. When we woke up in the morning she went straight to her room; what I didn't know was that as soon as her bedroom door shut she wouldn't leave for the next few days while she started to grieve her relationship with the man of her dreams._

* * *

I felt so helpless I wanted to do something to help her and then it hit me. At the moment Mal was breaking her heart next door because she assumed a lot of things. She didn't have concrete answers and she needed them; otherwise she would never heal properly because of this. Ben was so cyyptic with her that she didn't know where she was; but Ben wasn't the only one to blame in this situation. Mal should have told him how she really feels and told him her secret. My mind started to rack about how I could get the two back in the same room and talking again and then it hit me - Evie!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter should explain quite a lot. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

As I walked down the corridor towards Mal's hotel room I was concerned. Mal was acting strange last night and I needed to get to the bottom it. Actually when I thought about it Mal had been acting strange since she broke up with Ben. I just wish she hadn't closed up as much; she had built her walls up to everyone and I needed her to understand that it was ok to speak to me.

"Hi Evie" I heard Sam say. I looked up and noticed that he was standing in his doorway.

"Hi Sam" I answered back politely. This was another thing that confused me as well; why would Mal bring Sam with her? She says that there is nothing going on between them; but it looks completely different. For all I know they could be actually sharing a bed when we all go home! They share a flat together for goodness sake! If Mal has moved on from Ben I don't want her thinking that we are would think less of her. No one would think that; I just wish Ben or Mal would talk more about their break up as it looks like neither one of them have healed properly from it. Especially with last nights behaviour.

"I know you've come to see Mal" Sam started. I started into his calm chocolate brown eyes for a few seconds. Was this my best friend's new boyfriend? If he was I was going to have to talk to him.

"Yes" I answered politely.

"Do you mind if I had a word with you first?" he asked.

"Erm" I said slowly. In all honesty I didn't know how to feel about this; Sam seemed to have a lot to do with Mal. Part of me thought that it was good that Mal had someone looking after her when she was away at college but surely he should know that he doesn't have to protect her from her family.

"It's just Mal will be sleeping anyway and I need to speak to you" he said as he quickly threw a glance towards Mal's bedroom door. He wanted to speak to me? This couldn't be good, could it?

"Yeah sure" I answered and I followed Sam into his hotel room.

"Take a seat" he said after he closed the door after me. I watched as he quickly sat down next to me and we awkwardly stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" I asked hoping that this would prompt the conversation.

"Sorry" he said nervously.

"Yeah but there's something I need to do first" he said and then a smug grin started to spread across his face.

"Right" I said slowly; not knowing how to react.

"Let me introduce myself properly" he said and he held his hand out for me to shake his hand. I took his hand as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Hi my name is Sam Rogers and I'm Mal's gay best friend" he declared as he shook my hand whole heartedly. Mal's what? Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Gay best friend?" I repeated.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"So when Mal said it's not what I think" I replied slowly.

"You couldn't have been more wrong buttercup" he answered.

"Right down to business" he said seriously. I pulled one brow up again.

"Right" I answered slowly.

"Evie darling" he said as he took my hands in his. Wow! The sudden change in Sam was outstanding. However this would explain his taste in music, style and shopping.

"What I'm about to tell you needs to stay in this room and you don't let on to Mal that you know" he said sternly.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise" I said eager to finally find out what was going on with Mal.

"Ok well there are three reasons why I made sure that I came here with Mal" he started.

"And what are those?" I asked.

"Well I've never been here" he said happily.

"I wanted to meet you guys" he added.

"And I wanted to support Mal" he finished sighing.

"Thought what?" I questioned.

"Well this is what stays between us?" he asked again. I nodded at him eagerly.

"Did Mal tell you about what happened when she broke up with Ben?" he asked.

"She told me that they broke up but when I asked her about it she closed up" I advised.

"Well I saw the reality of it but it was only due to the fact that me and her had just started to share a flat together" he explained as he let go of my hand and started to drag his left hand through his brown, messy bed hair.

"How was she?" I questioned picking up on the tone he had just used.

"Well she came back and wouldn't come out of her room for days and when she did she was quiet. Then she started drinking" he started.

"What?" I exclaimed. Yes I knew Mal liked to drink; but not as a reaction to a bad situation. I didn't like the sound of this; especially as Mal had been hiding this away from us. She must have been thinking that we would judge her or worse.

"Yeah but don't worry I didn't let her get into too much trouble" he advised reassuringly.

"Ok" I answered slowly.

"There were two occasions with two boys" he advised.

"She didn't" I stated sternly as I started to hope that Mal hadn't done something that she now regrets.

"No she only kissed them. To be honest with you I think she only remembers kissing the second one" he said as he pulled a face.

"She was that drunk?" I questioned incredulously.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I got her home and she broke down crying and she told me about the promise that she made with Ben" he started to say.

"The promise?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah they were both struggling with being apart from each other so to save their relationship they broke up. But with the promise that when Mal returned and if they were both single they would get back together" he admitted.

"That would explain both Ben and Mal's behaviour last night" I rationalised as this information was starting to make a lot of sense.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Well I could have punched him leaving like that" he said angrily which made me eyes widen.

"But I'm used to picking up the pieces when it comes to Mal" he added as he sensed my apprehension.

"She is amazing and she has helped me through so much" Sam said fondly.

"She was the first one I came out to and she never judged me for it. Instead she encouraged me to be me; she told me not to be ashamed of who I am" he said happily.

"Mal's amazing like that" I said happily as I started to remember everything Mal has helped me through.

"I know" Sam answered.

"That's one of the main reasons she played Dr Frank-N-Furter. She told me if she could do that then I could be who I needed to be; she's the best friend that I have always needed" Sam said fondly.

"So it was only fair that now she needs me that I am here for her" he said smiling.

"So you came here knowing all of that?" I asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Mal has come home for many reasons and one of those reasons was to speak to Ben" he advised.

"She tried to last night but she said he was cold and distant. She now has it in her head that Ben wanted to break up with her for another reason" Sam explained.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know" Sam replied sadly.

"I need to tell you how bad this whole sorry mess affected Mal" he stated. I didn't like the tone that he used as it told me that it was really bad. I knew Mal would be upset but as she was so far away no one really knew how bad it affected her.

"As soon as she knew that I knew about the promise she started opening up a little bit. What really changed her was when she kissed the second guy" Sam said.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Well I had just come out of the toilet and she was dancing with this guy. Oh he was gorgeous; brown hair, green eyed" Sam said smiling at the memory.

"Must be Mal's type" he added as I knew that he was now comparing this second guy to Ben.

"But anyway after dancing with him he kissed her and when he pulled away. Her face went blank and then she stormed out of the club" he advised.

"I followed her and she told me that she couldn't do this anymore. Well that scared the living shit out of me as before this I'm not going to lie there were some dark times with Mal previously" he added sadly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Please don't tell her" he begged as he slid his hands into mine again.

"But she would spend days crying over Ben she stopped going to classes and everything. There was many a time I would come home and find her drunk on the couch with her cuddling a photo of her and Ben" he muttered.

"But anyway" he said after a few minutes of us sitting in silence. I didn't like hearing that Mal had to go through that but it must have been worse to see it. I know when I first saw Sam that I didn't know what to make of him. But now I knew that I liked him; he was able to be there for Mal when I couldn't.

"She told me that she needed to talk to Ben because she doesn't know whether she can continue with the way she's going. So as soon as Mal woke up the morning after I found her at her desk doing her coursework" he stated.

"Since then Mal changed; everyone thought she was going to flunk but she proved them all wrong. My smart little fairy" he said smiling.

"She passed?" I asked.

"Oh she passed alright" he said proudly.

"She's one of the highest graded and she's finishing early because of it" he declared.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Mal is meant to be telling you that on our last night" he advised.

"It's her big surprise" he added.

"She's coming home early?" I questioned happily as I now knew that Mal was coming home sooner than everyone thought.

"Yeah, we are all still graduating together. But half of the class have finished earlier so they are getting to leave early" he confirmed.

"So is that why she wants to speak to Ben?" I asked as the realisation hit.

"Partly" he advised.

"She wants to know where she stands, but I think the poor dear is scared of rejection" he said sadly as he squeezed my hands.

"And unfortunately Mal didn't get to speak to Ben properly last night so what she came to say has still been left unsaid" he advised.

"Mal is basing everything on assumptions on Ben's behaviour last night; she thinks that she now has a definite answer and she is using his detracted behaviour to cloud her judgement. Anyone can see that they are meant to be together; but they won't talk as there is always something in the way" he explained.

"Evie you don't know much about me but I have always had Mal's best interests at heart" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I am a man on a mission and you need to help me" he said.

"What do you want me to do?" I questioned.

"We need to get Ben and Mal talking again" he said.

"If he's definitely moved on then we pick up the pieces" he said.

"If they get back together then its wedding cake all round and I'll fight you for the bouquet" he laughed.

"I'll work on Ben" I promised. Now I knew what was going on I felt better about the situation. I had to help both of my friends; they were going to talk whether they liked it or not.

"Please don't tell Ben too much" he begged.

"I won't" I advised.

"Just enough to get him to speak to her" I said with a smile.

"I knew I was going to like you" he said tightly squeezing my hands.

"Same. I do like you too, but you had me trying to figure you out" I laughed.

"Well I like to keep people guessing Mal will tell you that" he joked.

"I would like to be a good friend to you as well" he added.

"Finally a friend who will appreciate shopping" I laughed.

"Shopping trip before I go home?" he suggested.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Well let's get these two kids together then we can shop till we drop darling!" he said happily and we both started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, now you have most of the answers let's see what happens next? Much Love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

After speaking to Sam I then went and spent a couple of hours with Mal and she was just as bad as Sam warned me. She tried to hide the fact that something was wrong but I can always tell with Mal. I didn't push her too much as I now knew what was going on.

When I made my excuses to leave I invited both Sam and Mal to mine and Doug's flat for dinner. Well that was the plan anyway. What Mal didn't know is that there would be another guest there; and this time she would speak to him whether she liked it or not. I did feel bad for interfering but Mal couldn't go back to college without knowing the truth.

So with this in mind I decided to ring Ben on the way home in a taxi to get the first part of mine and Sam's plan into action.

"Hi Evie" I heard Ben say down the phone. I knew that he would probably be thinking that I was ringing him to ask about his conversation with Mal last night. But at this point in time I didn't need to know about it; I just needed to speak to him to get him to come around my flat.

"Hi Ben" I answered.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"No not really" I lied.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Are you free this evening? I need to speak to you" I said sadly.

"Why what's wrong?" Ben questioned again.

"I would prefer to speak in person Ben" I answered back sadly.

"I don't know Evie. I'm really busy today" he said sadly.

"Please Ben. I need to speak to someone; I need your advice on a personal problem. Ben I don't want to say very much over the phone but I really need to speak to you" I said and I made sure I let my voice break in certain places, especially towards the end.

"I don't meant to sound rude Evie but isn't there anyone else you could speak to?" he said sighing down the phone. I know that Ben can be stubborn but I was going to need to dig my heels in to get him to come around to my flat. I couldn't let Mal down; it wasn't an option.

"Everyone is busy and anyway you have helped me through so much in the past" I said sadly.

"Please Ben" I begged.

"I need to speak to you" I pressed hoping that my tone of voice would persuade him.

"Where's Doug?" he asked.

'He's working" I advised. In all honesty Doug was working and I knew that he wouldn't be home till late so I knew that I would have plenty of time to get Mal and Ben talking.

"Like always" he laughed.

"Please Ben?" I begged again.

"Ok" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"When's best for you?" He asked.

"Around five or six. I know you will have things to do today so it can wait until then" I advised.

"Yeah, that should be ok" Ben replied.

"We could have a meal I'll make you something?" I offered.

"Ok" he said. I grinned to myself as I was successful; I couldn't wait to text Sam when I got home to tell him that the plan was working.

"Yeah I need to get out of these four walls" he added.

"See you soon" I said happily.

"See you soon" he answered back.

"Thanks Ben" I added.

"Yeah" he replied before I hung up.

* * *

It was now half five and I knew I had to be quick; Mal and Sam were coming over around six so I had to give Ben enough information to make him stay and talk to Mal. I heard a knock at the door and smiled as I knew that Ben had now arrived.

"Hi" I said as I opened the door.

"Hi" he replied as he stepped into my flat.

"So what's wrong Evie?" he quickly asked as he walked over to my sofa.

"Quick to the punch Ben" I laughed as he sat down.

"Yes well you wouldn't tell me earlier on" he stated as I sat down next to him.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just speak to me over the phone" he added.

"Yes well it's important" I pressed.

"Ok" he said. I took a deep breath to steady myself as I knew that Ben was going to be mad at me for getting involved but I knew that there was still something between him and Mal. And I wasn't about to let that slip if both of them still wanted to be together.

"Please don't be mad at me" I said slowly as I started to wince.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled up one brown in confusion. _Here goes_ I said to myself.

"The personal problem it's not mine" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"It's Mal's" I stated. I watched as his face went blank at me saying Mal's name and his body went rigid.

"What's wrong with Mal?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence with neither of us saying anything.

"Ben you and Mal were both acting strange yesterday" I noted. I watched as Ben pursed his lips together and he looked down at the floor.

"Is this what this is all about? Me and Mal?" he asked angrily.

"Evie there is no me and Mal anymore!" he snapped.

"She saw to that!" he spat.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"She's moved on" he said still not looking at me.

"I bet she didn't expect me to come last night did she? I saw that she was surprised; she dropped that guy's hand like electric when she saw me" he noted angrily.

"Ben" I said as I was about to correct him.

"No Evie I loved her" he said sadly.

"Loved?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Yes we haven't seen each other for just over a year but I will always care about Mal" he said as he finally looked up but he still didn't look at me.

"I'm happy that she has found someone" he said as he looked at me. I watched as he let his head drop down again. I placed my hand on his shoulder and I knew that it would have been hard for Ben to see Mal holding Sam's hand. However his reaction confirmed that there was still something there and I needed to keep Ben here so he could speak to Mal.

"Ben" I started again.

"No Evie don't" he begged.

"Please" he said as I opened my mouth to speak again.

"I better go" he said and he went to stand up.

"No Ben" I said as I quickly put my hand on his arm.

"Please stay for dinner" I begged. I watched as he looked at me and pulled one brow up.

"Please" I begged. There was no way that I was going to let Ben leave when I knew that Mal was going to be here in fifteen minutes.

"Ok I will" he said sighing. I decided that I was going to have to use a different tactic. I was going to have to supply Ben will a little bit more information to keep him here and to help Mal later on. I was still going to stick to my promise to Sam earlier on and not tell him everything; just enough to get him to talk to Mal.

"Ben I need to tell you something" I started nervously.

"Yes" he said.

"You know when you were speaking to Mal yesterday?" I asked.

"This again" he said sighing.

"Please bare with me Ben" I begged.

"Then I promise I'll leave it" I negotiated.

"Ok" he said nodding.

"What about when me and Mal were speaking yesterday?" he asked.

"Ben Mal was trying to tell you something" I advised. I watched as his eyes widened slightly in reaction to me saying this.

"What was she trying to tell me?" he questioned.

"That needs to come from Mal" I stated.

"All I am going to say is Mal only came home for a couple of reasons and one of those was to speak to you" I advised.

"To speak to me?" he asked incredulously. I watched as I saw a glint in his eye and I could tell that he was happy about this but then it quickly disappeared. I knew what he was thinking - would Mal want to speak to him after the way he walked away from her?

"She probably wanted to tell me all about her new friend" he said bitterly as he looked back down at the floor.

"Ben please" I begged.

"Jay told me last night that Mal hasn't told you about them two" he said sadly as he looked back at me.

"It's not what you think Ben" I stated.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"Ben please to speak to Mal, she needs to explain to you" I pressed.

"I don't know Evie; everything seems so certain" he dismissed.

"It doesn't" I countered.

"I know you know something" he pressed.

"Tell me please" he begged.

"You need to speak to her" I pressed again which made him sigh.

"Fine" he finally said.

"I'll speak to her" he replied.

"That's if she wants to speak to me; after the way I acted" he said sadly as he started to fidget with his nails.

"She will" I said trying to reassure him.

"Hopefully" he added. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was nearly six o'clock which meant that Mal would nearly be here. I had to hide Ben for a few minutes so I could explain to her; before she kicked off.

"Ben will you do me a favour while I go and sort dinner out?" I asked as I nervously looked back at him.

"Yeah" he said politely.

"I've lost my phone in the spare room will you help me look for it please?" I asked as I pointed to the door.

"Yeah" he repeated as he got up.

"Thanks I think it might have fallen behind the bookshelf" I admitted as I cringed. I knew that moving the bookshelf would take a few minutes - just the right amount of time to get Mal in there.

"How's it got there?" he asked incredulously as he walked to the room.

"Accident" I nervously laughed.

"Ok Evie" he said as he went into the room. I slowly closed the door after him and smiled to myself as I heard a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story so far; let's see whether Evie and Sam's plan is going to work. However let's rewind a little bit. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I barely slept all night as my drunken mind kept replaying me speaking to Ben; I tried not to think about it but the more I tried not to the more my mind would torture me. At least I had my answer now. Ben didn't want anything to do with me; so that had helped me make my final decision. I didn't want to think about that yet; I had until the end of the week until I had to tell everyone. My plan had been on the last night to announce me coming home early as a surprise I knew that people would be happy for me. But this was before I spoke to Ben; this had changed things. How could I ever return back to Auradon full well knowing that I could see Ben on nights out or even worse see him with anyone else? I don't think I could put me, Ben or our friends through it. So instead of coming back home; maybe it would be better for everyone in the long run that I stayed in Schwarzwald.

"Mal are you really sure?" Sam asked again as we started to walk into Evie's apartment block.

"Yes" I snapped. I know that Sam only wants to best for me; but I wished he would talk about something else. He has spoken about nothing else since I told him what I had decided after Evie had left.

"Mal you didn't get to speak to Ben properly" he repeated again.

"Yeah" I muttered hoping that he would drop this subject when we were around Evie.

"Well he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me" I muttered to him as we walked up to the lift; I noticed that there were a couple of people going to their mail boxes and I didn't want them to overhear what we were talking about.

"So why would I inflict my presence on him again? To cause further embarrassment for the both of us?" I said as I quickly pushed the lift call button.

"No" I said quickly as I nodded my head.

"This is the right thing to do" I said as I kept trying to tell myself this repeatedly to even try and convince myself.

"For everyone" I added.

"I don't think it is" he disagreed which made me look at him.

"I know" I answered.

"And I respect your opinion" I added.

"Thank you for coming with me" I said as the lift doors opened.

"You're very welcome Franky" he said as we both stepped into the lift.

"Oh don't start calling me that" I whined as I pushed the number 12 button.

"Why did you have to tell Evie and Doug about that?" I whined again as the lift doors noisily snapped shut.

"Because you are my amazing best friend" he said with a large toothy grin.

"Not everyone would do what you have done for me; especially dressing like Frank" he added as he leant onto the side of the lift.

"Not everyone is like me" I muttered as I glanced at the floor. I knew that Evie wanted to spend time with me as she hadn't seen me in such a long time; but I wasn't in the mood for it. I did feel bad about it; but I knew at some point she was going to question me on my conversation with Ben. I don't think I could bare it; I know as soon as Evie would mentioned Ben's name I would break down. At least I knew I was safe with Evie and Sam but I hated that I couldn't control my feelings and emotions when it came to Ben - I was never able to. Ben was my first boyfriend so I would always care about him and he would always mean something to me. I would like to hope that I meant something to Ben; however after the way he acted last night I didn't know anymore.

"Amen to that sister!" Sam teased breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" I asked after a couple of seconds as I glanced at the lift electronics and noticed that we were now on floor eight.

"Yeah it was nice to meet everyone. Everyone is so nice" he answered happily. I smiled back at him; I'm glad that everyone accepted Sam into our group. He drank, danced, sang and laughed with everyone. Yes I could tell that they still didn't know how to take him; but at least they had accepted that he was a good friend to me.

"Yeah they are" I replied with a smile.

"That's why you shouldn't make decisions so hastily" he said sternly.

"Sam!" I whined.

"Mal" he said in the same tone.

"I know what you are trying to do. You are not going to guilt trip me Sam. Please don't give me any more agro; I'm going to get a lot on Sunday night" I said sadly as I started to think about how upset all of my friends were going to be when I told them that I had decided to stay in Schwarzwald rather than come back to Auradon after my graduation.

"Yes well they are all hoping that you are going to come home" he stated.

"Well I was going to come home" I countered.

"Sam you know how many offers for work I have turned down because I was coming back to Auradon. It won't be hard for me to find work; everything will be fine" I said as the lift was now moving up to floor eleven.

"I fail to see why you can't come home because you are making assumptions for Ben's behaviour" he said sternly. I knew that Sam only wanted the best for me; but maybe that is what I needed to get over Ben properly. A clean break; whether it was something that I didn't know whether I actually wanted deep down.

"Sam I think I know Ben better than you" I warned as I looked at him.

"Be that as it may but I think you should give it one final chance" he suggested.

"How about I do you a deal?" He asked as the lift came to a stop.

"What?" I asked.

"Talk to him one more time before we go home; if things are the same. Then I'll not push again; I'll support you and help you when we get home" he offered.

"Really?" I asked incredulously as we walked out of the lift and started to walk towards Evie's apartment.

"Yes" he stated as he followed me.

"Do we have a deal? He asked.

"I don't want to talk to him though Sam; it hurts" I admitted.

"I know but you are a strong woman" he said happily.

"Sam" I whined again.

"Please?" He begged as he pulled a sad face at me.

"I just want you to be sure; I don't want you to always regret that you didn't give it a final go" he stated.

"Fine" I said as I shook my head. I knew that it was going to be torture but Sam was right I needed to speak to Ben again before I made my final decision. However I didn't know when I was going to be able to see him; as I was reminded last night - he's a very busy person.

"We have a deal" I confirmed which made him smile.

"However" I said slowly as I knocked on Evie's door.

"I might not get the chance to talk to him" I stated.

"We could ask Evie tonight?' He suggested.

"Yeah" I said.

"We could" I agreed.

"Hi Evie" I said as she opened the door; I noticed that she looked nervous but I decided to leave it. She probably wanted to question me again about last night.

"Hi M. Hi Sam" she said quietly. I pulled one brow up in confusion; why was she speaking in hushed tones?

"Hi Evie" Sam replied politely as we both walked into her apartment.

"Something wrong with your voice?" I asked as I watched her close the door.

"Yeah; I've got a sore throat" she said as she held her neck.

"I see; well I'm not surprised with all those shots" I laughed.

"So what are we having?" I asked.

"I've made spaghetti bolognaise" she advised.

"Yum" I answered back.

"Mal can you do me a favour as I'm starting to serve?" she asked. I noticed as she threw Sam a look.

"Yeah" I answered cautiously.

"What was with that look?" I asked.

"What look?" she asked.

"That look" I stated.

"There was no look" she stated.

"Whatever" I sighed as I knew something was up but again I chose to ignore it.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Can you go and get my phone out of the spare room?" she asked.

"Can you not get it yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"Please" she begged.

"Ok" I said and I walked into the bedroom. When I walked into the room the door snapped shut behind me and my eyes widened and I gasped at what I saw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here's the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Are Ben and Mal going to be able to sort things out? Or has too much already happened? Has too much time passed for them to rekindle their relationship? Has Ben really moved on? Find out now! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Mal" Ben said as he looked confused. I noticed that he was trying to move Evie's very heavy bookcase; it then hit me. We both had been stitched up!

"Ben" I answered in disbelief as I tried the door and my body went numb when I found out that they had locked the door.

"Let me out of here!" I shouted through the door.

"NO!" I heard both Evie and Sam shout back.

"YES!" I shouted as I punched the door.

"Mal is everything ok?" Ben asked nervously. I looked at him and pulled one brow up at him; he seemed different this time; he didn't seem so guarded. What on earth had Evie told him to get him here? It now hit me that Evie and Sam had been talking so god knows how much Sam had told Evie to manage to get both me and Ben in the same room again.

"Yes" I answered politely as I pulled my phone out. I quickly opened my messages with Evie, as she was the last one I answered out of her and Sam and I started to angrily and quickly text her - as I now knew that her phone was with her.

* * *

 _LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW! I know what you both are trying to do but forcing me to speak to Ben isn't going to work!_

* * *

 _This is meant to be a private conversation! There is no way I can do this with you listening!_

* * *

 _LET ME OUT NOW!_

* * *

"It doesn't look like it" Ben noted.

"Erm" I said as I pushed my phone back into my pocket and looked at him.

"Evie told me that you need to speak to me" he advised.

"Did she now?" I asked angrily as I looked back at the door as grimaced. I know that both Sam and Evie would have heard me.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Did she tell you why?" I asked.

"No she wouldn't" he said as he sat down on the bed.

"So you've both stitched me up?" I called out to the pair of them.

"I'm going to kill the pair of you when I get out of here" I warned angrily.

"Just talk won't you?" Sam stated.

"We won't listen" Evie offered.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Ben asked which made me look back at him. I felt a burning in my chest as I watched the left hand side of his mouth upturn into a small smile. I went to smile back but I was then suddenly filled with panic as it didn't want to go through what happened last night.

"Evie I'll just teleport out of here" I warned.

"You can't" she told me.

"How?" I said panic stricken as I looked back at the door.

"I've put a magic block on the room" she advised.

"Oh you!" I said angrily as I thumped my fist off the door again.

"Mal calm down" Ben said as he walked towards me.

"Just come and talk to me. It looks like we both have a lot to say" he said as he stood in front of me.

"Hang on" Ben said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. I stood as he fiddled with his phone for a couple of seconds and then he passed me it.

"Choose a song" he said as I looked down at his iTunes.

"You've still got my playlist?" I said as I looked through his playlists.

"I never got rid of it" he admitted as he started to drag his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Ok" I said as I flicked through my old playlist. Why would Ben keep my old playlist? Did he listen to it? I don't know how I felt about that.

"That one" I said as I showed him. I watched as he smiled as he took my phone from me, he then walked away and put his phone into Evie's speaker and he pressed play. A loud guitar started to play in the background as The Hives started to sing Tick Tick Tick Boom. Ben turned the volume up loud enough so we could speak but also loud enough so Evie and Sam couldn't hear us.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked bluntly as he sat back down on the bed. I started to panic again I didn't want a repeat of last night; I knew that it was going to hurt to have this conversation. Part of me was scared of being rejected again but I needed the strength so I could move on.

"Erm" I answered slowly.

"Come on Mal" he said happily. I pulled one brow up in confusion; the change in Ben was confusing me and it was knocking me off guard.

"I know this is awkward but we can get through it" he said trying to prompt me to speak to him as I sat down next to him.

"What exactly did Evie tell you?" I asked. I hoped that after knowing what Evie had told him that would then give me a good start to be able to continue.

"That one of the reasons that you came home was to speak to me and that you tried to last night" he advised.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said as he looked down and started to stare down at his shoes.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked after we sat in silence for a few seconds. I pushed away the memory of this happening last night; I couldn't let last night cloud what was happening now.

"I'm fine" he finally answered as he still didn't look at me.

"No you're not what's wrong?" I asked.

"I could never lie to you" he said finally looking at me.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I'm just a little bit nervous" he finally admitted.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well your boyfriend is through there" he replied as he pointed to the door with his thumb.

"My boyfriend?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah Sam" he said looking at me. I knew it looked bad but after a few seconds of looking at Ben's despairing face I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked as he started to look hurt.

"Ben Sam is not my boyfriend" I advised as I stopped laughing.

"In fact there's no reason that he could be" I added.

"How?" He asked. I moved closer to Ben so I could talk more quieter to him even though we had music playing.

"He's my gay best friend" I admitted.

"I know everyone thinks something is going on between us; but quite frankly I have the wrong anatomy" I said looking down.

"I see" he replied.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Sorry for laughing" I said.

"It's fine" he replied as I looked back up at him. I suddenly felt brave and was going to try and push my luck.

"Ben can I have hug?" I asked as I braced myself for him to say no.

"Erm" he said slowly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I quickly said regretting asking as I had now made it even more awkward between the two of us. _Well done Mal!_

"No I want to" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back; I don't know why but I felt driven to hug Ben after last night. After last night I felt so detached from him and it unsettled me, so a hug from him even for a few seconds would make me feel better - ever so slightly.

Ben opened his arms to me and we both slid closer to each other; as Ben closed his arms on my waist I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. Yes this hug felt very awkward but it still felt right; a hug from Ben always helped. Even now when I knew that what we were both about to say to each other was going to be hard.

"This is really awkward isn't it?" Ben laughed as he pulled away.

"Tell me about it" I laughed.

"I haven't seen you since" he said nervously as he quickly looked down at the floor.

"Yeah" I said looking at the floor also as I didn't want Ben to see my eyes properly in case tears started to gather.

"Mal I'm sorry about that" he said sadly.

"It's fine. I understand why you had to do it" I said still looking down.

"It was one of the hardest things I have ever done" I heard him mutter. I knew that we were both close to crying; it was obvious that neither of us liked to think about the last time we saw each other.

"Same" I agreed.

"I know I shouldn't ask" Ben said after neither of us saying anything for a few moments. I looked up at him and noticed that he was pursing his lips together. I burrowed my brow together and then it hit me; I could always tell roughly what Ben was going to ask me.

"No I'm not seeing anyone" I confirmed. I saw his eyes widen at this admission and he looked taken back by what I had just said.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" He asked slowly.

"I can read you like a book" I laughed. Ben smiled back at me and nodded as he started to fidget with his nails.

"What about you?" I dared to ask. The burning in my chest started again in case I had lost him forever.

"No" he admitted.

"I see" I said thinking out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"Auradon's most eligible bachelor is single, that's quite a scandal" I noted.

"Yeah" he replied.

"That's my choice" he advised

"I see" I answered.

"It's a scandal that you're single as well" he added.

"No it's not" I said shaking my head as I started to fidget with a ring on my finger.

"I'm me and your you that's two different things" I said as I pursed my lips together. So if Ben wasn't seeing anyone why was he so off with me last night? There had to be another reason; sadly I didn't know whether I wanted to know it.

"So no one caught your eye in Schwarzwald?" He probed.

"No, not really" I answered offhandedly.

"Not really?" He repeated slowly.

"No no one caught my eye" I confirmed.

"I see" he said.

"Did anyone catch your eye?" I asked eager to know.

"Erm" he replied slowly.

"Ben if anything has happened since the last time we saw each other I'm not going to judge you for it. It's not like we are still a couple" I advised as I looked away from him.

"Nothing has happened" he admitted.

"Nothing?" I asked incredulously as I looked back at him.

"No" he confirmed as he shook his head.

"But I thought-" I started.

"You thought?" He prompted.

"I thought you were seeing someone; quite involved with someone" I advised.

"No" he confirmed.

"Ok" I said. I now felt a little bit stupid; what Ben didn't know was since our break up I had been on social media to see if he was dating anyone. I wasn't stalking him all the time; just every now and again I would see what was in the papers or on the internet about him. I thought that he had been dating Rapunzel's daughter at one point as he was always seen with her - I was obviously wrong.

"Well now you know" he stated.

"Mal I know that every time that you have come back home I've stayed away but I thought it was for the best as I didn't want to hurt you" he admitted sadly. I looked down as this made me realise something - I was right. Ben had been avoiding me.

"So I was right" I said.

"How?" He questioned.

"You were avoiding me" I added.

"Yes I'm sorry" he said as he looked down.

"I just didn't want to hurt you" he admitted.

"It's ok" I said.

"I have missed you thou" he admitted further.

"I've missed you too" I said as I looked up at him.

"Which makes this conversation really hard" I added as I felt that I needed to say what was on my mind as it was starting to get too much to bare.

"How?" He asked.

"Ben you will always mean something to me" I started.

"But I need to say something and I don't think you are going to like it" I added which made his face drop.

"Ok" he answered slowly.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't know whether I can be your friend anymore" I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know whether I can be your friend anymore" I said more clearly but looking at his chest as looking into his face at this point would be too much to bear.

"Ok" he said sadly.

"Can I ask why?" He said as he looked away from me.

"Of course" I said as I started to feel myself shake slightly with nerves. _Here goes Mal, you can do this._

"This is where it gets really awkward" I stated.

"Ok" he said prompting me.

"Ben I don't know because it's hard to deal with how I feel" I admitted. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves as what I was about to say to him was really difficult. I was about to open myself up to Ben and I knew it was going to hurt to do this and I had to prepare for the rejection.

"I don't know whether I can be friends with you because I'm still in love you with you" I admitted as I dared to look into his face.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm in love with you and I don't think it's fair on either of us if we stay friends" I said looking down as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Mal" Ben started.

"Please let me finish" I begged. I needed to continue saying what I needed to otherwise I might chicken out again.

"Ben it hurt being away from you when we were a couple; but it was even harder being so far away from you and knowing that I could lose you forever. I guess I was stupid to think that our promise would have meant something" I admitted as my voice broke.

"Mal" he started again as he slid closer to me.

"Please Ben let me get this off my chest" I begged again.

"I wanted to speak to you last night because I wanted to know where I stand so I can try and deal with it" I said as I noticed that Ben had placed his hand behind me. I was about to say something but Ben quickly wrapped his arms around me making me place my head under his chin and my face against his shoulder. I know why he did this; Ben never liked seeing me cry. I smiled against his chest as I let him console me; when I was able to not let the tears in my eyes spoil my voice I continued.

"But I don't want you to feel guilty; a year apart means a lot. I know that you have fallen out of love with me and I don't hate you for it" I said as I placed my hand on his chest. I felt Ben's arms tighten around me waist and I instinctively snuggled into his chest a little bit. I know that this was a weird situation but hugging Ben felt right; it felt natural. It was easy just like breathing; and at the moment I didn't want this hug to end.

"So please don't think that" I said.

"I understand" I added.

"Mal" Ben said pulling away from me so he can look at me.

"Ben" I said as I unwilling released my arms from his waist.

"It's ok" I said as I looked at his face as he suddenly became nervous.

"No it's not" he said shaking his head. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"Let me speak" he asked. I nodded and prepared myself for the rejection and backlash of everything that I had just said.

"Mal I love you too" he admitted with a large smile.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Did Ben just say what I think he just said? No he couldn't have? Could he?

"I've never stopped loving you" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I never will" he added further. I felt a pressure on my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Ben still loved me? But why did he act the way he did last night? Unless he thought I had moved on with Sam so he didn't know how to act around me now. Where did this leave both of us now we have both admitted to each other that we still loved each other?

"Oh Ben" I said as tears started to gather in my eyes again; however this time it was through happiness rather than sadness.

"Oh Mal" he said and as he pulled me back into a hug. I slid my right hand from his neck and I started to run my fingers through his hair at the back of his head. I felt Ben sigh and tighten his arms around my waist and snuggled my face into the side of his head.

"You graduate in six month don't you?' He asked as he snuggled his face into my hair. I know we still had a lot to talk about but right now both of us just wanted to be snuggled into each other and be in the safe confines of each other's arms.

"Yes" I confirmed. I smiled against his cheek and I knew that I could reveal my secret to him in a few minutes.

"Well I can wait that long for you" he said as he finally pulled away to look into my eyes.

"I will wait a lifetime for you Mal" he answered happily.

"Same baby" I replied which made him grin.

"Mal" he said after we stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"I know that this might be too quick" he started.

"Ok" I replied slowly. I noticed that Ben was really nervous and I felt his fingers twitch against my side; what was he about to say? I watched as he took a couple deep breaths to steady himself before he stared into my eyes.

"Maleficent Bertha Faery, will you please be my girlfriend again?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooooooh suspense, sorry but I couldn't resist! Let's jump straight into it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I wanted to roll my eyes at my middle name but I stopped myself. I grinned at Ben; it was like fireworks had been set off in my chest. Ben had just told me that he loved me and he wanted to get back together. I couldn't believe it; I was over the moon that I had managed to get him back.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes Benjamin Florian Adams" I said again happily. I watched as a large grin spread across his face and I then pulled him into another hug.

"Do I really have you back?" I asked over his shoulder.

"Yes" he confirmed as he tightened his arms around my waist. Happy tears gathered in my eyes; I had Ben back! I couldn't believe how everything can change in a short space of time. Within the last hour I had been adamant that I was going to leave Auradon but now I knew that I was coming back as I had now got back together with Ben. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was; I got a second chance with Ben and I knew one thing for definite - I wasn't going to let him go this time.

"My Ben" I said as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"My Mal" he replied happily as he tightened his arms around my waist. I smiled against his face and then made a decision; I was going to let him in on my secret. I had no reason to hide it from him now; I wanted him to know.

"Ben" I started.

"There's something else that I need to tell you" I said as I pulled away from him.

"Ok sounds serious" he noted as his face dropped into confusion.

"It is" I confirmed. I felt Ben's hands stroke my sides as he started to stare in my eyes.

"Ben I'm graduating in six month but I'm not coming back in six month" I advised.

"What?" He quickly asked as he started to panic.

"But we just got back together" he stated. I felt his hands tighten on my sides like he was scared to let me go.

"Ben" I said as I cupped the right hand side of his face.

"Let me finish" I said smiling at him.

"I'm coming back early" I admitted.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm coming back in two months time" I advised with a large grin.

"What?" He asked again.

"I'm coming home" I announced happily. Ben stared at me for a few seconds and he then pulled me into a tight hug. I felt him snuggle into my hair and I heard him sigh.

"Mal" he said into my hair.

"You're really coming home?" He asked. I pulled away and looked into his leaf green eyes.

"Yes for the next eight or nine weeks I'll be going backwards and forwards and when I go back for my graduation you can come with me" I answered happily.

"Yes" he said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"My smart beautiful fairy" he said smiling.

"Yes yours" I said as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Mal there's something I want to do" he admitted.

"But you can stop me" he stated.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"This" he said and he moved his face slightly and pushed his lips against mine. I fell into shock for a couple of seconds but I then moved my lips against his and I fell into the kiss. My heart started to pound in my chest and my stomach fluttered and it felt like me and Ben had never been away from each other. Being with Ben was as easy as breathing and I loved that. This showed that me and Ben were meant to be together - no amount of time was ever going to change this.

"I see" I breathed after he pulled away and I watched as his mouth spread into a large toothy grin.

"Ben" I said cheekily.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Come back here" I said as I pulled on his blazer and pulled him back to me so our lips collided again. I wanted to feel Ben's lips on mine again as we deepened the kiss I felt Ben's hand cup my face. I pulled away for a second but Ben quickly kissed me again and I smiled against his lips as he wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss him. After kissing until we felt an ache in our lungs we finally pulled away and grinned at each other.

"I want to take it slow Ben; we have just got back together I don't want to ruin everything but rushing things" I admitted as we tried to regulate our breathing.

"I agree" he said as he brushed his thumb along my bottom lip.

"I can't believe I've got you back" he said incredulously.

"Same" I agreed.

"I love you Mal" he said proudly.

"I love you Ben" I replied proudly back.

"Now everything is sorted between us; I think we need to sort them two co-conspirators out" I said finally taking my eyes off Ben and looking at the door.

"How?" He asked.

"Let's prank them" I said as I started to smirk at him.

"Ok how?" He questioned.

"We argue?" I suggested.

"Still a joker I see" he chuckled.

"Always" I laughed.

"Just remember I don't mean any of this" I said as I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Same baby" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"We'll kiss and make up later though right?" He asked as he smirked as I unwilling stepped out of his arms.

"Yeah" I said he stood in front of me.

"WELL AT LEAST I KNOW WHERE I STAND NOW!" I shouted at him. Ben grinned at me and I winked at him; I knew that Sam and Evie would start to panic now that I had started to shout at Ben.

"YOU HAVE JUST MADE THIS A HELL OF A LOT EASIER FOR ME!" I roared as Ben turned the music off and put his phone into his pocket.

"YEAH WELL ME TOO!" Ben shouted back as he started to play along.

"Mal are you ok in there?" I heard Evie ask.

"LET ME OUT!" I called out to them.

"THIS WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME!" I shouted. I heard the door unlock and open and I pretended to storm out and Ben followed me with a scowl on his face. I noted that both Sam and Ben looked worried as they watched me and Ben walk into the kitchen that was leading towards the apartment door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BEN?" I shouted as I turned and looked at him.

"WHAT?" He spat angrily.

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN GO BACK TO COLLEGE KNOWING THAT IT WAS POINTLESS EVEN COMING BACK!" I stated angrily.

"I DONT NEED TO COME BACK NOW" I added.

"EVER!" I snapped.

"FINE!" He snapped back. I heard Evie gasp and I knew what she was thinking; instead of helping she had made things worse. She was now going to think that I really wasn't going to come back home now.

"GOOD!" I snapped.

"Mal" I heard Evie said.

"HAPPY NOW THE PAIR OF YOU?" I shouted angrily as I turned and looked at the pair of them.

"GOT WHAT YOU WANTED?" I mocked.

"Mal calm down" Sam said as he stepped towards me to try and pacify me. I could see that he regretted interfering but it was now too late.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ben shouted at Sam. I watched as Sam started to ball his fists up and I knew that me and Ben could only push a little bit further before Sam snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN GETTING INVOLVED FOR?" Ben snapped at Sam

"I'M MALS FRIEND!" He snapped back as he took one step towards him.

"YEAH" Ben shouted slowly.

"DONT YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT BECAUSE HE FIXED THE MESS YOU CAUSED!" I shouted bitterly.

"BEN YOU NEED TO COOL DOWN!" I shouted and I got so stuck in the moment and I picked up Evie's glass of wine and I threw it in Ben's face. We all gasped at me doing this; I tried not to laugh nervously as I had given myself a shock as well.

"MAL!" Ben shouted angrily shouted as he shook himself.

"I'm sorry baby" I said as I put the glass down and picked up a cloth and started to wipe the wine from his face.

"Baby?" I heard Evie say I looked at her and noticed that she was now smirking. I looked up at Ben and we both broke out in laughter; I saw Sam's eyes widen as he noticed that me and Ben were only joking.

"Your two faces" I said as I handed Ben the cloth and he started to clear his face and clothes from the red wine that I had just threw at him.

"Were a picture" Ben finished for me. He grinned and he offered me a high five and I quickly slapped my hand against his.

"Does this mean?" Evie asked.

"Yes" I said nodding at her.

"Sam I think I need to introduce you properly" I advised.

"This is Ben, my boyfriend" I said proudly as I slanted my head to the side slightly as I looked at Ben.

"Nice to meet you" Ben said shaking Sam's hand as he used his other hand to place the cloth on the bench.

"Likewise" Sam said.

"However" he said as he tightened his hand on Ben's as he tried to pull it away.

"Hurt her again and I'll hurt you" he warned sternly.

"King or no King" he added.

"Sam" I warned him. I didn't want him to change anything that had just happened between me and Ben. I knew that Ben wouldn't run a mile at Sam's reaction, well I had hoped. Both me and Ben had changed a lot in the last year; this was another reason why I wanted to take it slow. We both needed to get to know each other again; but I know we would make it work. We both loved each other endlessly. I loved for the look that Ben still had in his eyes when he looked at me; I couldn't help but grinning like an idiot every time he looked at me.

"No it's ok Mal" Ben said politely.

"I promise I won't hurt her Sam, I never wanted to in the first place. But we were in a difficult situation" Ben advised.

"Good and I do understand why you did it" Sam said as he finally let go of Ben's hand.

"Dinner anyone?" Evie said happily as she looked around us all.

"Yes" we chorused which made her giggle. I quickly stole a glance at Ben and noticed that he was looking at me and I grinned back at him. Yes I'm glad that I came over here tonight; otherwise I wouldn't have my soul mate back. This time nothing or no one was going to break us apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me this far. I have enjoyed writing this story even though it has been a distraction from my main stories. Much love RSD xoxoxoxox**

* * *

"Sam would you mind if I had a couple of minutes with Mal" Ben said to Sam as he went to leave Ben's limonene.

"Yeah" he said as he climbed out of the car.

"Just go up; I'll be up in a bit" I advised. I saw Sam smirk at me before he closed the door; I knew that he was happy that I had managed to sort things with Ben. I also knew that he would know that I might be a while with Ben - especially as we had just got back together.

"You could come up you know" I said turning and looking at Ben.

"If you need to talk" I added. In all honesty I didn't want Ben to leave yet; I had just got him back and I wanted to stay with him a little bit longer. However I know that we both had decided to take things slow so I don't know how this would work.

"You said you wanted to take things slow" Ben said nervously.

"Ben it's only for talking" I said nervously as I started to regret asking him to come to my hotel room. I know it would look like I was hinting for more than cuddling but I just wanted to talk and cuddle.

"And maybe a cuddle" I suggested as I prepared myself for him to decline.

"Hmmm" he said as he started to stroke the back of my hands.

"Screw it" he laughed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll just let my parents not to expect me any time soon" he advised as I watched as he started to text one of his parents.

"Even though it is already half one" he teased.

"Owch!" I laughed.

"Yeah well my girlfriend is worth it" he said lovingly. I couldn't help but smiling like an idiot when Ben said this. I still couldn't believe my luck in getting back together with him.

"Hmmm" he said after a moment.

"Come on lead the way" he said as he climbed out of the limousine. As we heard the limousine drive away I slid my hand into his and started to lead him towards the hotel.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say into my hair.

"Yes Ben" I answered as I snuggled my face into his chest. We had been cuddling for a while now and I know that at one point he would have to go so I was savouring every moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked into the silence.

"You technically just did" I teased as I looked up at him with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Oi" he said as he jabbed me in the side.

"Sorry" I said.

"What do you want to ask me?" I quickly asked.

"You said you thought I was involved with someone" he started.

"Yes" I answered.

"Who?" He questioned.

"I thought you might have been dating Rapunzel's daughter" I admitted. I watched as his brow burrowed together before he answered.

"How?" He asked.

"I read a lot of articles and it looked like you were together" I confirmed nervously. I hoped that this wasn't going to ruin what me and Ben had just achieved tonight. I didn't want him to think that I had been stalking him; but all honesty I wanted to know what to expect when I came back home. If he was dating someone then I knew that I had to keep my distance slightly; even though I might not like it.

"You read a lot of articles?" He questioned.

"I might have watched you from a far" I admitted nervously.

"I know that sounds crazy" I added as I looked down.

"A little" he said.

"But it's not that bad" he added which made me look up at him.

"How?" I questioned.

"Because I've been watching you" he admitted as he winced. I pulled one brow up at him; Ben had been watching me as well. I know that part of me should have been annoyed at Ben; but I couldn't help but smile at him. At least he cared enough to keep an eye on me and look out for me - even though he did have a motive for doing it.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said as he looked down.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Don't be" I said as I stroked his chest.

"It looks like both of us didn't want the other one to get with anyone else" I said as a large grin spread across my chest.

"No" he said as he smiled as me as he pulled me into a tight hug so my head was now pushed against his chin.

"Mal" he said after a few moments.

"Aha" I replied.

"When I asked you whether anyone caught your eye in Schwarzwald?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"You said no not really" he noted.

"Yes" I repeated as started to panic as I now knew that I was going to have to tell Ben that I had kisses two lads. Of course I could lie to him; but I knew that I didn't want to start my relationship with Ben based on lies.

"Has anything happened since we broke up? You don't need to tell me I just wondered" he said nervously as I felt his fingers start to run up and down my side.

"Erm" I said nervously as I looked down.

"Something happened didn't it?" he asked sadly.

"Yes" I admitted.

"But it's not what you think" I said as I looked up at him slowly.

"What happened?" he asked after a handful of seconds of us lying in silence.

"I've kissed two lads" I admitted as I let my gaze quickly drop back down.

"That's all?" he asked.

"That's all" he confirmed.

"What about you?" I asked as I started to hope that nothing had happened. I started to feel a burn in my stomach before he answered my question.

"Nothing" he admitted.

"Not even a kiss?" I questioned as the burning in my stomach started to subside.

"Not even a kiss" he confirmed with a small smile.

"So I'm the bad one in this situation" I said sighing as I looked down.

"No you're not" he answered quickly.

"We weren't together" he said as he tried to reassure me. I pursed my lips together; I needed to explain more to Ben; even though neither of us was going to like it.

"Ben I know you are not going to like to hear this" I said slowly as I looked up at him.

"Right" he replied slowly.

"Yes I have kissed two lads however I don't want you to think they meant anything to me" I admitted as I pursed my lips together.

"How?" he immediately asked.

"I was very drunk at the time" I admitted.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah" I said as I looked down.

"What makes it worse is that I don't even remember their names" I admitted as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh" he repeated.

"Yeah" I repeated also.

"Ben after we broke up I reacted badly and I stated drinking all the time" I admitted. I knew that this was going to hurt Ben and I didn't want to do that but at the same time I didn't want to lie to him.

"So when you were drunk that's when you kissed them?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I see" he said.

"I'm so sorry" I said as tears started to gather into my eyes.

"If I didn't drink then it wouldn't have happened" I said sadly.

"I guess I was trying to deal with the situation and I dealt with it badly" I added. Ben tightened his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head to try and reassure me.

"Yeah well I might not have drank but I didn't react well either" he admitted.

"How so?" I asked as I looked up at him and wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"I wouldn't come out of my room for days and when I did I wouldn't speak. It hurt so much to lose you" he admitted sadly.

"I know it did Ben" I agreed.

"It felt as if my heart was ripped out" he continued as I saw the tears start to gather in his eyes as he started to relive the memory of losing me. I slid up the bed slightly and pulled him close to me. I pressed a kiss against his cheek and snuggled into his hair as I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"And when I did go out with our friends I felt that they were keeping tabs on me and they would always mention you and it would hurt" he said as he started to stroke my back.

"But all that is in the past" he said looking up at me.

"What matters now is that we are both together now and we are never going to break up again" I said with a smile.

"Agreed baby" he answered with a smile.

"I love you Mal" he said lovingly as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you too Ben" I replied and I couldn't help but smile down at him. Ben inches his face closer to mine and he pressed his lips to mine for a long and loving kiss.

"Ben there is something else I want to tell you" I admitted. I knew that I didn't need to tell him this but I thought that this would help both of us move on from our break up.

"Yeah" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I know this might sound crude" I muttered.

"Right" he said slowly.

"But I still kept my other promise" I admitted.

"Other promise?" he questioned.

"Ben you are my first boyfriend" I stated.

"Correct" he agreed.

"But you are not the only man I've kissed" I added sadly.

"Unfortunately" Ben noted.

"But my other promise-" I started hoping that Ben would click on without me having to say much more.

"Oh that one" he said as his eyes widened as he realised what I was trying to tell him.

"Yeah" I confirmed,

"Everything more than kissing is you" I admitted with a smile as I felt heat start to rise into my cheeks.

"And everything more than kissing is you too" he stated proudly.

"So don't worry" I replied.

"It's always been you and it always will be" I added.

"Oh Mal" Ben answered as he pulled me to him and he started to snuggle into my shoulder.

"So what are you doing?" I asked after a few seconds of us staring at each other.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you staying and we'll talk well into the night and cuddle?" I clarified. In all honesty I didn't want him to leave; but I would understand if he wanted to.

"Or are you going to leave and I'll ring you tomorrow?" I quickly added.

"Hmmm" he said as he started to think about it.

"What are you more comfortable with?" he asked.

"In all honesty-" I started.

"I'm fine with both, I want to make sure that we are both ok. And not rushing it because one of us thinks we are going along with what the other one suggests" I stated.

"Mal what do you honestly want? Whatever it is we can talk about it and make sure that we are both ok about it" he said as he started to stroke the bottom of my back.

"I would like you to stay" I admitted.

"Then I'll stay" he quickly said as a large toothy grin started to spread across his face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" I said as he nodded his head.

"Mal I don't want this to sound too much but I don't want to let you go at the moment" he admitted as he tightened his arms around my waist as if this would help him get his point across.

"Then don't let me go" I teased.

"Fine then" he said and he started to tickle my sides.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"What?" he teased.

"Sam is only next door" I muttered as I nodded towards next door.

"And?" he teased as he fingers crept a little bit more up.

"If he hears any noise he'll be putting two and two together and getting three" I stated.

"Well we don't want that do we?" he said as his hands dropped back to my waist and he pulled me to him. I started to giggle at him and I couldn't help it. Ben knew where I was ticklish and by the looks of it - he was going to make best use of this information no matter what Sam would think next door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I hope you have enjoyed reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Ben left around seven and I wouldn't lie I enjoyed snuggling into him all night. Yes we may have not done that before but it felt right this time; however the thought that we were maybe rushing things was still on my mind. But this was something that I would mention the next time I saw Ben - which hopefully would be some time soon. After Ben had left I managed to have a couple of hours sleep before I was woken up to a series of banging on my door. As I stumbled out of bed I knew that it was going to be either Sam or Evie; however I think it was more likely to be Sam. But I still picked my phone up anyway and smiled when I saw the following texts from Evie:

* * *

 _"I know you were mad at me and Sam initially but surely you can't be too mad at us now. I'm so glad that you have managed to sort things out with Ben; you two were so cute together last night. I'll ring you later. E xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Morning M, Sam's just told me that Ben spent the night in your room. OMG Mal! You have to tell me everything! Text me when you wake up, you need to fill me in. E xxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"I see you and Evie have been talking" I said as I opened the door and saw Sam standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Maybe" he said as I span around and jumped back on my bed to read the following text from Ben:

* * *

 _"I can't believe how things can change in such a short space of time; but I'm glad it did. Love you baby. Can I see you before you go home? Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Yeah well I'm glad you have made a friend, even when you BOTH are interfering" I chuckled as I text Ben back.

* * *

 _"So do I baby; part of me thinks that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up. Of course you can; Face time you when you wake up? Or is that too much? Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Yeah well it was justified" he teased as he jumped on my bed.

"Yeah" I said as I locked my phone and placed it on my chest.

"So?" Sam prompted slowly.

"So?" I repeated in the same tone.

"Mal don't hide details I heard you two" he said shoving me.

"I don't know what you heard; but nothing like THAT happened" I confirmed.

"Whatever" he said sarcastically.

"I heard you shriek, giggle and call out his name" he noted.

"Yes because he was tickling me" I stated.

"I'm probably telling you more than I should anyway but I will tell you this" I started. Sam looked eagerly at me.

"Me and Ben have just got back together; we don't want to rush things. So what you thought we were doing didn't happen and it probably won't for a very long time" I advised as I watched his face drop.

"Ok" he said and I knew that part of him still didn't believe me.

"Anyway" I started.

"Care to share how you and Evie got you plan in motion?" I asked.

"Ok" he said and he started to tell me about the plan that he and Evie had put together to try and get me and Ben back together. Some part of me was still annoyed at the two of them interfering; however this was getting pushed away by the fact that due to their interference I now had Ben back. So I couldn't really be that mad at them... could I?

* * *

Sadly the rest of the week went quickly; I had managed to spend some time with Ben when Sam and Evie went shopping and it was nice just to be us two. However it was now our last night and I was now sitting in Liberty Square Market surrounded by all my friends and the love of my life.

"Everyone I would like to make a couple of announcements" I said to everyone after we had all had a few drinks. I noticed that both Sam and Evie were now smirking at me but I chose to ignore them.

"Some of you probably know anyway so I'm not going to make this a big deal" I started as I felt Ben squeeze my hand. In all honesty I knew that they knew; either by me and Ben's current behaviour or the fact Evie probably told them.

"But me and Ben are back together" I said proudly with a grin.

"Eeeeeek!" Evie, Jonnie and Jane shrieked which made neighbouring tables look at us.

"We knew it!" Carlos and Jay chorused.

"About time!" Doug added as he winked at me.

"Moving on to my second announcement" I started slowly.

"I have been meaning to tell you something all week" I started again as I noticed that their eyes started to narrow at me.

"But I wanted to leave it for a surprise" I said smiling.

"All of you know that I'm graduating in six month time" I began.

"But I'm not coming home in six month" I added.

"What?" I heard people say as their faces started to drop.

"How is that going to work with you and Ben?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos bare with me" I warned. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves but I felt Ben squeeze my hand again and this gave me the courage to continue with my admission.

"I'm coming home in two month instead" I said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I'm still graduating with the rest of my class but I finished early so for the next two month I'll be going back and forwards" I advised.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"You're coming home early?" Lonnie asked.

"Yes!" I repeated more clearly.

"Thank god!" Ben said loudly before quickly kissing me which made all the girls at our table shriek again. When I pulled away I couldn't help but grin at Ben like an idiot, who returned the same grin back at me.

"Ben is right though, it's about time you came home. You've been away far too long" Jay said which made me pull my eyes away from Ben to look at him.

"Yeah well it won't be long before I'm back permanently" I teased.

"I've already started looking for flats and I've been handing my CV into places this week so fingers crossed I'll hear back" I advised.

"I'm sure you will" Carlos said.

"I can't wait for you to come back" Evie said excitedly.

"Evie I'm here right now" I laughed.

"I know but it will be different" she said as she picked up her glass of wine and took a drink.

"I know" I agreed.

"Because you won't be leaving" Ben muttered as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sam but she's mine now" he teased as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I know" Sam said as he lovingly looked at me and Ben.

"I'm going to miss you Mal but I know you need to come back home" he said sadly.

"You can visit" I offered.

"And anyway I think your new best friend is going to want to spend more time with you" I teased.

"Well he is a better shopper than you Mal" Evie stated.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically which made everyone laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxox.  
**

* * *

I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. However seeing them all standing huddled together to see me and Sam off it was very hard not to. I couldn't start crying because if I started then Evie and Ben would start and I needed to be strong for them.

"I'm coming back soon" I told them. However I felt I was saying it to reassure myself as well.

"I know but it's still too long" Ben answered sadly.

"Mal can I have a quick word in private?" he asked as he looked at the rest of our group, who were now getting ready to say their goodbyes to Sam and me.

"Yeah" I said and we both stepped away from our group.

"Sorry I just wanted a moment with you" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's just that we have just got back together and you're leaving again" he said sadly.

"Ben I'm only going back to work my notice and get everything sorted to come back here" I advised as I tried to reassure him again. In all honesty I didn't want to leave; I had just managed to get everything sorted with Ben and I was now leaving. Yes it was only for a short amount of time but it still felt too long.

"I know" he answered sadly.

"I just wish you didn't have to leave" he added.

"I know Ben" I said as I dropped my left hand from his neck and placed it onto his chest.

"It will feel like a long time but it will be worth it when I come back" I said as I brushed my nose against his.

"I love you" he muttered.

"I love you too" I replied happily.

"Mal" he said.

"Yeah" I said as I started to stare into his eyes.

"I know we said we would take things slow" he started nervously.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"And you can say no" he replied slowly.

"Right" I answered as I pulled one brow up.

"But to me it feels like we have just picked up from where we have left off" he advised with a smile.

"I agree" I said and we started to stand in silence for a few seconds.

"What do you want to ask me Ben?" I asked hoping that this would prompt him.

"Well I was wondering" he started and he got more nervous. What on earth was on his mind?

"Whether you wanted-" he continued before going quiet as he started to get lost in my eyes.

"Spit it out Ben" I teased as I playfully shoved him.

"To move in with me?" he muttered as he finally looked away. I knew why he did this; he was bracing himself for me rejecting him; it was quite a big move to make. Was I ready to move into Auradon Castle with Ben?

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm not talking about you moving into my bedroom; you can move into your old room" he quickly said as he looked back at me.

"That you used to have when we were together before" he added. I looked into his eyes and I could see the fear of rejection start to form.

"Nothing's changed in it" he said as he stroked my left cheek.

"Hmmm" I said as I started to get lost in his eyes again.

"Like I said you can say no" Ben said after a few seconds which brought me back to the busy airport terminal.

"It was just an idea" he said and I could tell by his face that he was panicking as I haven't given him an answer yet.

"Let me think about it" I finally said. Of course I had to think about it; this was a big step even though I would just be moving into my old room.

"Ok" he said.

"You're not upset are you?" I asked as I started to quickly panic in case I had upset him.

"No" he immediately replied.

"I'm just going to miss you that's all" he added sadly.

"I going to miss you too" I said sadly as I brushed my nose against his.

"Mal" I heard Sam shout.

"Yeah Sam" I said unwillingly looking away from Ben.

"We are being called" he said signalling to the desks that were behind us.

"Darn it" Ben muttered.

"Behave Ben" I teased as we walked back to our group.

"Well, I guess this is us" I said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah I can't wait for you to come back" Evie said pulling me into yet another hug.

"Evie I'll be back in a few weeks" I said as I stroked the top of her back.

"Too long" she stated.

"I agree with that" Ben laughed but I could still see the nervousness in his eyes because I was leaving.

"Yeah well it won't be long before I am back and then you will be sick of me" I teased as I pulled back and looked into her face. I could see tears starting to form so I pulled her into another quick hug.

"It's going to be ok E" I said reassuringly.

"I know. I just miss you when you're not here" she replied.

"I miss you too" I replied as I pulled away. Evie then looked towards Sam as she dried her eyes.

"You have to visit again Sam" Evie said happily.

"Just you try and stop me" Sam said as he pulled Evie into a hug.

"Come here you two" I said and I pulled Carlos and Jay into two quick hugs.

"Look after her for me" Jay said to Sam as he shook his hand.

"Always" I heard Sam say. As I hugged Doug and said goodbye Sam shook everyone else's hands. As I pulled away I looked up at Ben and he had a small smile on his face; as I looked into his face I suddenly made a decision.

"Now come here you" I said as I stepped up to him and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yes" I muttered into his ear.

"What?" he muttered back.

"Think about it?" I teased as I brushed my nose along his ear.

"You'll?" he asked as he tightened his arms around me.

"Yes" I repeated. Ben tightened his arms around me and he quickly picked me up and span me around. When he placed me back on the ground he looked at me for a couple of seconds before pulling me back into another hug.

"I know we said we would take it slow but it feels right. I do still think we need to get to know each other again though" I said into his ear.

"Of course" he agreed.

"I love you Ben" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you too Mal" he replied happily which made me quickly kiss him.

"Break it up you two" I heard Sam tease which made me and Ben break apart.

"Sam" I whined.

"You'll be back in his loving arms in a couple of weeks" he teased again.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Look after her for me" Ben said as he unwillingly let me go.

"Always" Sam said as he smiled at me as he shook Ben's hand.

"Mal this is us" Sam reminded me again.

"Ok" I said.

"See you all later" I said to everyone.

"See you" I heard them all chorus.

"Text me when you land" Ben said not taking his eyes from me.

"Will do" I promised.

"I'll face time you later" I promised again.

"Of course" he said with a smile. Me and Sam then walked away from them all and we made our way towards the check in desks.

"See I told you things would work out" Sam said with a smile.

"Behave Sam" I warned him.

"No one likes a know it all" I laughed before stealing one last look at the love of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing to read this story - it means a lot. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since I had come back home and things seemed to be getting easier; however I felt that this was down to the fact that I was constantly in touch with Ben. I was even face timing him when he was busy in his office; I told him that I could wait but Ben was adamant that he wanted to speak to me. Back in Schwarzwald I was now working my final week at work and even though I enjoyed working at the café I would be glad that it was over. Yes I would miss everyone but I wanted to be back home. I was looking forward to go back to Auradon next week as I was missing everyone; especially Ben. So with this thought in mind I entered mine and Sam's flat after one of my shifts and I was met with Sam grinning at me.

"Hey" I said as I closed the door after me.

"Hey" he replied smugly. I was about ask why he had a stupid grin on his face but I decided to leave it. I knew that he was texting this lad he had met on our last night out so he was now constantly in a very good mood.

"You got a parcel" he told me as I walked up to him.

"Have I?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Strange" I said slowly.

"How?" he asked as his face dropped.

"I wasn't expecting anything" I replied.

"It's on your bed" he told me.

"Thanks" I said as I opened the door and my eyes widened at what I saw.

"Ben!" I shouted and I quickly threw my bag onto my computer chair. Ben smiled at me as I ran to him.

"Eeek!" I shrieked as I jumped onto the bed and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"To see you" he told me as he tightened his arms around me.

"Why?" I stupidly asked as I looked up at him.

"Because I missed you silly" he said as he smiled down at me.

"Ben I come home in six days" I laughed.

"I know but I couldn't wait" he said as he snuggled into my hair.

"Obviously" I teased.

"So" he laughed as he looked down at me.

"So?" I asked.

"Where's my hello kiss?" he flirted.

"Very demanding" I flirted.

"You've never had a problem with that before Bertha" He purred.

"Whatever Florian" I said sarcastically to the sound of my middle name. I then rolled my eyes at him and crushed my lips against his and we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses. At some point me and Ben shifted our positions and I ended up on top of him straddling him. I moaned against his lips as he flicked his tongue against the roof of my mouth and I returned the favour and I heard him moan against my lips. We continued to kiss in this passionate fashion until we heard Sam's voice.

"Mal remember to shut the door, I don't want to see you mounting the King" he teased as we both turned to looked at him.

"No offence" he said looking at Ben.

"None taken" Ben stated smugly as he looked back at me.

"Leave then" I said laughed and I picked a pillow up from my bed and threw it at Sam, who quickly closed the door before it hit him.

"So how long are you staying?" I said as I turned and looked down at Ben

"I thought I could accompany you home" he suggested.

"Ok" I said as a large grin spread across my face.

"Well that will make my flight less boring" I laughed.

"Yeah" he agreed as he started to stroke my sides.

"Sam said it was ok for me to stay on the sofa bed" he advised.

"Did he now?" I teased.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"That ok with you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah that's fine" I said with a smile.

"You do know I won't be able to stay home all the time though right?" I advised.

"I know but I've brought my work with me" he answered.

"Ok" I replied.

"Now come here I want a proper cuddle" Ben said as he quickly removed his hands from my sides and wrapped my arms around me pulling me tight to him. I giggled before his lips captured mine and we continued where we left off before Sam's interruption.

* * *

"My phone is ringing" I said as I pulled it from my pocket.

"Oh it's Evie" I said as I snuggled into Ben's chest a little bit as I accepted the face time.

"Hey E" I greeted her as her face appeared on my screen.

"Hey" she said with a smirk.

"I was going to ask whether Ben got there safely but I can see that" she added, which made me adjust the screen so now me and Ben were now both in the screen.

"Hi Ben" she said.

"Hi Evie" he replied politely.

"You two seem to be getting on just fine" she noted.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it?" I teased.

"Yeah well she jumped on me and dragged me into bed" he joked.

"Ben!" I snapped as my cheeks started to strike pink.

"What you did? Well actually Evie I lie slightly; I was already waiting on her bed; she jumped on me when she realised I was here" he informed her.

"Some things never change" she laughed.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically which made both Ben and Evie laugh.

"So how are you E?" I said trying to move the conversation on.

"I'm fine" she said and her face dropped slightly which told me that there was something wrong.

"But?" I prompted which made her sigh.

"Doug's working all weekend, so I'm not going to see him until Tuesday as he has to work away" she said sadly.

"Owch!" I said. I knew that Doug being away was going to be hard for Evie. Yes she would have work to do over the weekend but being on her own for four days was going to be hard for her.

"Yeah" she said sadly. As I looked at her sad face on the screen an idea started to form in my head; but I needed to speak to Sam first. I didn't think that it would be that much of a problem but I just wanted to be sure.

* * *

"Sam" I said as I walked up to him in the kitchen. I had left Ben in my bedroom as he had some phone calls to make and I said that I needed to speak to Sam so I gave him some privacy.

"Yes hun" he replied as he looked up at me.

"I want to ask you something" I said nervously.

"Ok" he said as he put his coffee down and looked at me as he picked up on the tone that I had used.

"I know we already have Ben here but I was wondering" I said as I winced.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Do you mind if I invite Evie here as well?" I asked. I watched as a large grin spread across his face at the sound of Evie's name. I was glad that they got on like a house of fire; they were both very alike and I knew that they would end up being lifelong friends.

"Of course not, when would she be coming?" he asked happily.

"I haven't asked her yet but probably Friday if she can" I advised.

"I don't see any problems with that" he said with a smile.

"Thanks Sam" I said happily as I started to smile at him.

"You're welcome" he answered.

"But you didn't need to ask me, it's your flat as well" he laughed.

"I know but I just wanted to check as you live here as well" I said as I watched him take a sip of his coffee.

"Yes well I love Evie" he said lovingly.

"I'm guessing that she is going to be staying on the sofa bed" he said.

"Aha" I agreed as I nodded my head.

"Keeping Ben all to yourself?" he teased.

"Back off, he's mine" I joked.

"Consider myself warned" he laughed as he playfully shoved me. I was glad that I was going to have both Evie and Ben here for the weekend; and at least when I was at work Ben had someone to talk to when me and/or Sam was not around. As well it would be nice for Evie to visit my flat one more time before I moved out; she only came one time due to the fact that at the time I wasn't in much of state for visitors after my break up with Ben then I went into work overdrive. I just hoped Evie was able to come; as I knew that when I was spending time with Ben she would be spending time with Sam - aka shopping.

* * *

The rest of the evening went well; I rang Evie and she practically screamed down the phone when I asked her. I laughed when I saw Sam laugh from the kitchen; just before I ended the call with Evie she stated that she was going to book plane tickets straight away. After I came off the phone to Evie we all had a takeaway and we watched some crap reality show that Sam was really into. I spent the whole time snuggled into Ben and we kept muttering things to each other. Every now and again I would see Sam smirk at us and I would pull a funny face at him and he would start to laugh. After the show had finished Sam went to bed and I was now helping Ben set up the sofa bed but I then had an idea.

"Ben" I said.

"Yeah" he replied as he looked at me.

"Going back to this whole taking things slow even though it feels like we've never been apart thing" I said nervously.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Well you can say no" I said slowly as I started to prepare myself for the rejection.

"Ok" he said as he stepped towards me.

"Well I've been thinking" I continued.

"Yes" he repeated.

"You don't have to stay on the sofa bed if you don't want to?" I offered.

"Ok" he said as he pulled one brow up.

"You could stay in my room" I added as I watched his face.

"Erm" he said as he suddenly went nervous. I watched him open his mouth to say something but he stopped himself. I pulled one brow up to ask what was on his mind but then it hit me what he thought I was asking from him.

"Not for that!" I exclaimed.

"We could cuddle" I clarified.

"And anyway" I started.

"I know you sleep in your boxers and a pair of shorts" I added.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"That's a view I only want" I flirted as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Possessive much?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry" I immediately said as I suddenly went nervous.

"You have nothing to worry about dear, I was only joking. I don't think you are possessive" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"So lead the way" he said. I smiled at him and then stepped out of his arms and then slid his hand into mine and led him into my bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thank you for reading this story. I never know what to put in these things; sometimes I don't want to put anything here but I have fallen into the habit of doing it. #sorryforthewaffle. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo**.

* * *

The next day I went to university for a couple of hours to start completing my early release; as I was doing this Ben was in my flat working. I did warn Ben before I left in the morning that I did have a shift at work tonight as well but he said that was fine as he would spend time with Sam. So after a long day I walked into the flat and I noticed that there was low lighting and music on.

"Erm...hello" I said nervously.

"Hello" I heard Ben say. I turned around and noticed that Ben was stood in the kitchen with candles on the dining room table and a meal in front of him.

"What is all this?" I asked as I threw my bag onto the couch.

"Well I thought that it was time we started to get to know each other again" he said.

"Ok, so is this like a date?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" he said as he stepped towards me.

"Ben I look a mess" I stated as he stood in front of me.

"No you don't" he stated as he looked down at me.

"You look beautiful. You always do" he purred as he stared into my eyes.

"Oh Ben" I said as I got lost in his eyes. My face gravitated towards his and I sighed as my lips met his for a brief kiss; as I pulled away I felt my stomach flutter and I smiled to myself. I then looked away and looked at the meal and pulled one brow up - since when could Ben cook?

"Erm Ben" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I didn't know that you could cook" I noted.

"Well I couldn't last time we were together" he advised.

"Right" I answered slowly.

"And you can now?" I probed.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"I've had a lot of free time in the last year" he advised sadly.

"Oh" I said and I started to smile at him.

"My boyfriend is a cutie and a gourmet chef" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his. Ben smiled at me and I felt his hands start to stroke the bottom of my back.

"I wouldn't go that far" he laughed.

"Ben you've made me a meal, that's amazing" I stated.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You don't sound so confident" I noted.

"I guess I'm just trying to impress you" he said nervously.

"Consider me impressed" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Really?" he asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah" I said as I pulled away. I then looked at the table and smiled at the scene that was before me.

"So what are we having?" I said as I looked back at him.

"Spaghetti bolognaise" he stated proudly.

"So your signature dish just happens to be my favourite?" I teased.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"Someone was preparing themselves weren't we?" I laughed.

"Erm" he repeated.

"Ben come here" I said as I pulled his face closer to mine. I quickly kissed his lips; Ben seemed nervous; in all honesty I was as well but Ben was showing his nerves more than me. I knew that both of us wanted to make sure that neither of us put our foot in it and ruined it; I also knew that this was going to take some time but I knew that we would get there. Neither of us wanted to lose each other and nothing or no one was going to split us up this time.

"What's that for?" Ben asked as he pulled away.

"For being you" I said as a smile started to spread across my face.

"I see" he said happily.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Come on then" I said stepping out of his arms.

"Let's try and not have an awkward first date" I added as I slid my hand into his.

"Well we can try" Ben laughed as he guided me to the table so we could start to eat our meal.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say into my hair. Me and Ben were now snuggling on my couch still in the candlelight with low music playing in the background.

"Yeah" I said as I looked up at him.

"I just wondered how much has changed since we last saw each other, because not a lot seems to have changed" he noted as he cupped the right hand side of my face.

"Well I guess not much has really changed with me I just don't want to rush things" I admitted.

"Same" he agreed.

"However" he stated.

"However?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Things seem to be rushing aren't they?" he said nervously.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Are you happy with that?" he questioned.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"Are you?" I asked as I started to think that there must be something on his mind to prompt this conversation.

"Yeah" he said nervously.

"You don't sound too confident. If you want to slow things down we can" I suggested.

"No it's ok. I'm just scared" he admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Of?" I asked.

"Ruining things" he admitted as I felt his hand start to fidget on my side.

"I don't want to lose you again" he admitted sadly as he started to get lost in my eyes.

"Ben calm down" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said trying to reassure him.

"I love you" I said proudly and clearly.

"I only want to be with you" I said with conviction.

"Oh Mal" he breathed.

"Come here" he muttered.

"Wha?" I managed to get out before Ben's lips captured mine as we both fell into a heated make out session that ended in me and Ben unwillingly breaking apart to go to my room. There was no way that I was going to let Sam catch me and Ben asleep on the couch because there was also no way that he would let me live that down and neither would Evie when she found out.

* * *

I spent the next couple of days with Ben in between work and university; it was now Friday morning and me, Ben and Sam were now waiting in arrivals for Evie to arrive.

"The plane hasn't been delayed, I wonder where she is" Sam noted as he looked at the boards again.

"It will be due to the fact that Evie has brought thousands and thousands of bags" I laughed.

"Probably" Ben laughed. We stood in silence for a few minutes more before we all heard a familiar scream. We all turned around and saw an excited Evie start to quickly walk towards us dragging her suitcases behind her. People around us watched as Evie walked up to us before they returned to doing what they were before Evie's loud scream filled the busy airport.

"Come here" Sam said happily as he quickly pulled Evie into a hug.

"Hello" I heard Evie say to Sam as she pulled away.

"As you can tell Sam has been practically bursting with excitement to see you" I teased as she stepped towards me and I let go of Ben's hand to give her a hug.

"I've been the same" she admitted as she pulled away.

"Ever since you've asked me I've practically been bouncing off the walls" she said as she quickly hugged Ben.

"Well let's get you home; Sam is desperate to take you on a shopping trip tomorrow" I teased as Sam took one of Evie's suitcases from her as Ben took the other and we started to walk away.

"Ha ha!" he said sarcastically as Evie linked my arm.

"I can't wait" Evie giggled.

"Neither can I" Sam said.

"Happy to have us both here?" Ben teased as he slid his free hand into mine.

"Yes" I admitted as I smiled at him as he led me out of the busy airport.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me this far. I know these last few chapters have slowed down in posting but this has been due to trying to also finish one of my main stories. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next morning Sam went to work and Ben was in my bedroom working so this gave me and Evie the time to talk. So we were now sitting on the couch drinking coffee chatting and laughing.

"So how are things going with Ben?" Evie asked as I adjusted myself on the couch so I was now sitting cross legged facing her as she was sitting facing me with her legs lying in front of her.

"Fine" I answered back as I placed my coffee onto our coffee table.

"Just fine?" She asked as she lifted one brow up.

"You both seem happy' Evie noted.

"We are" I confirmed as I looked down.

"Mal" she said which made me look up at her.

"Yes" I replied.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing" I said.

"Mal I can tell that there is something wrong" she prompted.

"E there is nothing wrong" I pressed.

"I can tell there is" she countered. I sighed, maybe Evie could help me try to rationalise mine and Ben's worries about not trying rush things.

"It's just-" I started.

"We both don't want to rush things" I admitted.

"Right" Evie prompted slowly.

"But we seem to have just picked up from where we left off" I said as I looked down and started to fidget with the end of one of my socks.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Evie questioned.

"No" I said shaking my head as I looked back up at her.

"Just at the minute we both seem to be walking around on eggshells with each other trying to make sure that we both are ok with what we are doing" I explained.

"Which is? I know that you slept in the same bed last night" she noted.

"Evie!" I snapped as I looked over to my bedroom door as I hoped that Ben couldn't hear our conversation.

"We only cuddle in bed" I muttered.

"Well then" she stated.

"Mal what you and Ben both need to remember is that you have both been missing each other over the last year. So it is only natural that you both want to be close to each other at the moment. Yes you both are going to worry that you are going to rush things but from where I'm coming from you don't need to worry" Evie said with a small smile.

"How?" I asked.

"You and Ben are made for each other; if you are going to advance your relationship any further than cuddling in bed I know that it won't be a decision taken lightly by either of you. You both will talk about it and only do what makes both of you comfortable and happy. You shouldn't be wasting time worrying; you should be enjoying the time you have together" she further explained.

"Thanks Evie" I said with a smile as her words had started to make me feel better. Of course me and Ben shouldn't be worried about spending time together we should be more concentrating on being together. I can't believe that both of us were letting ourselves get so caught up in worrying about this.

"For snapping you back to reality?" She teased.

"Of course" I replied.

"You're welcome" she added with a grin.

"To the both of you" she added.

"What?" I asked and watched as Evie looked behind me and I turned around and saw Ben standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame with a blank expression on his face.

"Ben I'm so-" I said as I started to panic.

"Don't apologise Mal" he said as he walked towards me.

"I know that you would speak to Evie about this" he said as he sat behind me which made me spin around in the chair so I could look at him properly.

"As I already have" he admitted.

"Oh" I said.

"But Evie is right I don't want to waste our time worrying; I want to spend our time together just doing whatever feels right to us" Ben said as he started to smile.

"Same" I admitted.

"Come here" Ben said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you done with your work?" I asked over his shoulder.

"For now" he advised after he pulled away.

"Ok well I'll go and make dinner" I said as I went to stand up.

"You don't need to do that" Ben said stopping me.

"Ben you made me dinner the other night now it is my turn" I laughed as I stood up and started to walk into my kitchen.

"Ben can cook?" Evie laughed as she stood up and followed me.

"Always the tone of surprise" Ben laughed as he stood up and followed me and we all made dinner together.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went quickly; when Evie and Sam went on their shopping trip me and Ben spent some time alone. We decided to follow Evie's advice and try to not worry too much about rushing things and instead do what felt right to us. So we decided to go for a walk around Schwatzwald Park; which was lovely until we had to cut it short. When we were on a bench on top of a hill overlooking Schwatzwald Lake we heard a some noise and noticed that the press had found us and was taking photos. So we admitted defeated and we decided to go back to my flat where we could have some privacy.

"Well that feels familiar?" I stated as I closed our flat door after me.

"Sorry" Ben said as he leant against my kitchen bench.

"Ben please don't tell me that you are apologising for what just happened?" I warned him.

"It's not something that you can control" I said stepped towards him.

"So please don't feel bad" I said with a smile as I tried to reassure him.

"Anyway" I started after a few seconds of us in silence which made Ben pull one brow up in confusion.

"The world had to find out at some point I suppose" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"What?" I questioned as I could tell that there was something on his mind by the dismissive tone that he had just used.

"I wish that it was private a little bit longer" he admitted as he looked down.

"Why?" I questioned. In all honesty I didn't really care whether the kingdom knew or not; what mattered was that we are together and we are happy.

"My whole life is public; our relationship should be able to be private" he stated sadly.

"It should" I agreed.

"But Ben I honestly don't mind. It's part of being with you; being with you will always mean more to me than people knowing about us" I admitted. I needed Ben to know this so that he didn't continue to feel bad; I didn't want him to feel bad about something that he can't control. And was it really such a bad thing that the world knew now anyway? Yes it was better when things were private but surely now it was out in the open we didn't have to hide. Yes we weren't hiding in the park; we were only sitting and talking but the press will only misconstrue it.

"Come here" Ben said and he pulled me into a hug and we stood like for a few moments just enjoying being close to each other. I felt Ben press a kiss to the top of my head and I looked up at him and smiled. Yes the world might know but Ben was what mattered and he would always be my number one priority.

* * *

It was now the early hours of Monday morning and we all had a six hour flight back to Auradon; however we were going by Ben's private jet so this would help. We were all now stood saying our goodbyes to Sam at the airport and it was hard; however I knew that this wasn't going to be the hardest goodbye - it would be the next one in a few weeks.

"Go and knock them dead in them interviews" Sam said as he pulled me into a hug. As he pulled me to him I noticed that tears had started to gather in his eyes which told me that he was close to crying like I was. I had spent the last few years with Sam and now it was starting to become real to the both of us that it was getting closer and closer to me moving back to Auradon.

"I'll try" I said over his shoulder as he gripped me tightly for a few seconds.

"Mal we all know you can do it" he answered as he stroked my back.

"Thanks" I replied sadly.

"I'm going to miss you" I said which made him pull out of our hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, we all are. It won't be long before your living the high life in Auradon" he said and then his eyes fell onto Ben, which made Ben step forward.

"I know you'll take care of her; I'm glad things worked out the way they did" Sam said as he shook Ben's hand.

"Same" Ben replied politely.

"Sam I don't think I ever thanked you properly for looking after her when-" he said and then he stopped himself.

"Well you know" he quickly added. Neither anyone in our group needed Ben to finish the sentence to know what he was talking about.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Goodbye Sam" Ben said.

"Goodbye Ben" Sam replied as both me and Ben both stepped to one side so Sam could say goodbye to Evie.

"Now come here" Sam said as he opened his arms to her and Evie quickly pulled Sam into a hug. I loved the close relationship that Sam and Evie had built up over the short space of time. I also loved how all of my friends had taken to both Ben and Evie, which made it both easier and harder to leave my friends here.

"Sam you can always visit" Evie suggested.

"Just you try and stop me" I heard Sam say into Evie's blue curls.

"Another trip to Auradon soon" I teased as they broke apart.

''Hell yeah!" Sam said looking at me as Evie wiped her eyes.

"See you later Evie" Sam said sadly.

"See you later Sam" Evie replied.

"Mal text me when you land; well that's if you beat Evie to the punch" he teased as he playfully shoved me.

"I'll try" I said as I slid my hand into Ben's.

"Bye" Sam said again to the three of us.

"Bye" we all chorused. We all then turned and gave our passports to the check in staff and when our bags were checked in I couldn't help but steal a glance at Sam who was still watching us.

"In a few weeks it will be the last time that you have to do this" Ben said which made me steal a look at him.

"I know" I said as I smiled happily at him. I still couldn't believe how everything had changed over the last couple of months. But I knew one thing for definite I didn't want anything to change for the world!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, we only have a couple of chapters left! Woo! I hope that I will be able to post soon; but it totally depends on working on other stories and other unrelated commitments. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and I had now returned to Schwatzwald for the last time; I had finished at the cafe and I had now been released from university. So all I had to do now was to pack my things together and say goodbye to everyone; I had planned to leave next week. This would give me enough time to get everything sorted here; I had to sign agreements to say that I had left the flat and it was now Sam's. It made everything seem final but me and Sam were both determined to make our last week perfect. I had told Sam countless times, just like Evie, that he could visit and he wanted to do this and couldn't wait to see everyone again.

It was now Wednesday morning and after having a lie in I decided to start packing my things; Ben had paid for my things to be shipped over to Auradon. However I didn't really need to take everything with me; as there was already a bed and other furniture in my room at Auradon Castle so certain things were getting left here. However if I wanted to take anything back in particular it was coming back with me. As I was packing my books into a box I heard my phone go off and I looked at it and noticed that it was a withheld number. I wonder who this could be? I thought to myself as I answered the phone.

"Hello" I answered uncertainly.

"Good morning, I'm Caroline Burton I'm ringing from Auradon Graphic Designs. Is this Mal Faery?" I heard someone say. I sighed to myself as I knew that I was waiting for a couple of companies to ring me; but this was the job that I wanted the most. I started to get really nervous as this could go either way. In all honesty when I left the interview I thought that I had ruined my chances; Ben had tried to calm me down but I couldn't stop the lingering thought that I had ruined my interview.

"Yeah. Hi. I've been waiting for your call. Thank you for ringing me back" I answered politely.

"You're very welcome. I'm just ringing to let you know that you have been successful in getting the post of one of our new Graphic Designers" Caroline said happily. My face dropped in shock - I had managed it. I resisted the urge to shriek down the phone as I reminded myself that I had to remain professional.

"Wow!" I finally said.

"I mean thank you so much!" I quickly added.

"You're very welcome. You're start date isn't until the seventh of September; you will be joining a completely new team and department but we look forward to working with you" Caroline advised.

"I can't wait to work with you as well. Thanks again" I said happily as I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't wait to tell Ben!

"You're very welcome again Miss Faery. Our HR department will send you everything to your email but I will be in touch shortly to get further information from you" she advised.

"I look forward to hearing from you" I replied.

"Same. Speak soon" Caroline answered.

"Speak soon. Bye" I said and then Caroline ended the call. I stood in silence for a few minutes just clutching my phone to my chest before I heard a voice.

"I take it that you got the job then?" I heard Sam say. I turned around to look at him and noticed that he was leaning against my door fame.

"Yes" I confirmed as the shock was still with me.

"Well done girl" Sam said as he quickly walked into my room and pulled me into a hug.

"It looks like everything is going my way" I said happily as I still couldn't believe my luck over the last two month.

"Well you deserve it" Sam said as he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks" I replied.

"I'm going to tell Ben now" I informed him as I stepped away from him and jumped onto my bed.

"Ok well I will leave you to it" I heard Sam chuckle as he left my room, closing the door behind him so I could have some privacy when I spoke to Ben.

* * *

"Can't wait until later to speak to me?" I heard Ben say as he appeared on the screen of my phone.

"No" I stated which made him laugh.

"I need to tell you something" I advised.

"Oh" he said and his face dropped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I saw him pick his phone up from where he had it balanced so he could speak to me better.

"No" I said shaking my head as I large grin started to spread on my face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Ben questioned.

"I got the job" I admitted. I saw Ben's eyes widen at my admission and then he started to grin at me.

"The one you wanted?" He asked.

"Aha" I said as I nodded.

"Congratulations!" He said proudly.

"Thank you" I answered.

"You're welcome" he replied as his grin got larger.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I asked.

"Well now you have a job in Auradon you don't need to stay in Schwatzwald" he answered.

"Ben even if I didn't get a job I was still going to come home" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"I know" he replied.

"But you were still worried though?" I questioned.

"Of course" he advised.

"Mal I'm always going to be scared of losing you again" he admitted sadly.

"Ben I'm not going anywhere" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"I have my full life planned and you are at the centre of it" I added.

"Good to know" he said with a grin.

"Not long till you come back" he stated.

"Yeah I've started to pack things away" I said as I flipped the camera on my phone and showed him before flipping it back around onto my face.

"Thanks for sorting out the shipping for me" I said happily.

"Anything to get you over here" he joked.

"Really?" I laughed as I pulled one brow up.

"Yep" he laughed.

"What are you like?" I said as I giggled as I shook my head which made my purple locks bounce slightly.

"When's your night out?" He asked changing the subject.

"On Saturday" I advised.

"Then I'm flying on Monday" I said as I winked at him.

"I'll be waiting at the airport" he stated as he pulled a face. I grinned and bit down on my tongue and I resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"Can't wait to see you" he added.

"Me neither" I admitted. I wasn't lying. What I wanted to do right now was to cuddle into Ben but there was no way of me doing this - well I could go home early but I still had a few final things to sort out.

"No more Face time or Skype" he teased.

"Yeah it's good so I can see you but I would prefer to be cuddling you" I admitted which made him grin.

"Well that's because my cuddles are awesome" he stated smugly.

"Of course" I agreed.

"I miss getting hugs from my cuddly Dragon as well" he said which made me grin at him.

"I'm so glad my earphones are in so Sam didn't overhear that" I said as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"I wouldn't care if he did" Ben stated as a smug grin started to spread across his face.

"I know you wouldn't" I laughed as I watched as his grin turned into a smirk.

"So how was your day?" I said quickly changing the subject which led into a four hour face time before Ben had to go into a meeting with the Charmings. As I ended the call one thought crossed my mind - I love Ben, and nothing or no one was ever going to change that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter - I felt as if it was needed as it finished the story quite nicely. This chapter wasn't actually going to be in this story but I just couldn't resist. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. All rights and copyrights belong to Rocky Horror for the lyrics and script used in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It was now my final night out with all of my friends and I let Sam organise it; he had stated that Frankie needed one final night out so he requested that I wore my Dr Frank-N-Furter costume. I sighed as I pulled my cape around me as I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before we both went to leave. _Come on then Frankie_ I told myself. _One more show for the road!_

* * *

After I entered the club I noticed that Sam had really went overboard; he had changed our usual club into a Rocky Horror themed house and everyone was wearing costumes. I smiled and greeted everyone and I realised that I didn't recognise everyone but in my defence they were wearing either masks, wigs and or glasses to hide their faces from me. After a couple of drinks I heard Sam's voice and I turned to look at the stage and noticed that he was stood there grinning in his Riff Raff costume.

"So everyone in this room knows that someone is leaving next week to head back home to Auradon" Sam started.

"Awwww!" the room echoed.

"Booo" others shouted.

"We all know that it is something that you need to do and we respect that" he added sincerely.

"But it doesn't mean that we aren't going to miss you any less" he continued.

"It also means that we aren't going to party any less tonight is that right?" he asked the room.

"NO!" the room roared.

"So for one more night only" he added with a smirk.

"Here is Dr-Frank-N-Furter and friends!" he declared and music started to fill the room.

"It's astounding, time is fleeting" Sam started to sing which made me grin. I knew that this would lead me to start singing 'Sweet Transvestite' but I loved the effort that he and the rest of my friends have put into tonight for me. It was just a shame that Ben and the rest of my friends from Auradon couldn't see this; but then another thought crept into my head - did I want Ben and the rest of my friends back home to see me like this?

"Madness takes its toll..." Sam sang snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Ahh" Becky sang, who normally plays Magenta when we dress up in Rocky Horror, as she stepped onto the stage.

"But listen closely..." Sam said as he walked towards her.

"Not for very much longer" Becky added darkly.

"I've got to keep control" Sam started to sing.

"I remember doing the Time Warp!" he roared as he started to dance.

"Drinking those moments when" he sang as he started to gyrate around on the spot that made me laugh.

"The blackness would hit me" he said looking shocked.

"And the void would be calling" Sam and Becky sang together.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" The room sang.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" The room repeated.

"It's just a jump to the left" we heard the DJ chant.

"And then a step to the right!" the room sang as they danced around.

"With your hands on your hips" the DJ called as we all did it.

"You bring your knees in tight!" the room sang.

"But it's the pelvic thrusts. They really drive you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" we all sang as we danced.

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me!" Becky started to sing to the room.

"So you can't see me" she sang shaking her head.

"No not at all" she said wiggling her finger.

"In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention. Well secluded I see all" she said as she grinded against Sam.

"With a bit of a mind flip" Sam sang at her.

"You're into the time slip" Becky said pointing at Sam wiggling her hips at him.

"And nothing can ever be the same" Sam grinned.

"You're spaced out on sensation" Becky sang.

"Like you're under sedation!" Sam roared.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" The room roared.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! The room repeated.

"Well I was walking down the street" Stacey sang, who always plays Columbia in our group, as she jumped onto the stage.

"Just having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink" she sang.

"Well it shook me up, it took me by surprise, he had a pickup truck and the devils eyes" she continued.

"He stared at me and I felt a change" she sang as she danced with Becky and Sam.

"Time meant nothing, never would again" she finished.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" The room roared.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! The room repeated.

"It's just a jump to the left" we heard the DJ chant again.

"And then a step to the right!" the room sang as they danced around.

"With your hands on your hips" the DJ called as we all did it.

"You bring your knees in tight!" the room sang.

"But it's the pelvic thrusts. They really drive you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" we all sang as we danced again.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" The room roared.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! The room repeated.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! the room chanted for the fifth time.

"Ah!" Columbia sang as she started to pretend to tap dance across the stage

"Oh!" she continued.

"Oh!" she repeated.

"Yeoooww!" she roared down the mic as she stopped dancing.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" The room roared.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! The room repeated.

"It's just a jump to the left" we heard the DJ chant again.

"And then a step to the right!" the room sang as they danced around.

"With your hands on your hips" the DJ called as we all did it again.

"You bring your knees in tight!" the room sang.

"But it's the pelvic thrusts. They really drive you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" we all sang as we danced again and then everyone dropped to the floor. It was at this point that Adam, who plays Brad, and Samantha, who plays Janet, appeared in front of the stage. A mic was slid onto the table in front of me; which told me that my song was coming up and I slowly slid my hand around the mic.

"Brad, please let's get out of here" Samantha said into her mic.

"For God's sake keep a grip on yourself Janet" Adam scolded Samantha as they started to back towards me.

"But it seems so unhealthy here" Samantha said as she pretended to look around.

"It's just a...a party Janet" Adam stammered.

"Well I want to leave" Samantha stated as they continued to back towards me.

"We can't go anywhere until I get to a phone" Adam advised.

"Then ask the butler - or someone?" Samantha begged.

"Let's wait awhile Janet. We don't want to interfere with their celebrations" Adam said as he swept his hand around the room.

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce Brad" Samantha seethed.

"They're probably foreigners with ways different from our own. They may do some more folk dancing" Adam said as he grinned at everyone.

"Brad I'm cold. I'm wet and just plain scared" Samantha said as she looked around the room again.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about" Adam said as he stepped towards Samantha. I slowly rose from my seat and everyone who dropped to the floor rose with me. Adam and Samantha backed towards me and the light hit on me. Both Adam and Samantha span around and Samantha screamed and dropped to the floor as she pretended to faint.

"How do you do now" I said as I started to sing as I stepped forward and Sam stepped in front of me on the dance floor in front of the stage.

"I see you've met my faithful handyman" I said as I started to drag my hand down Sam's chest as he smirked at me.

"He's just a little brought down, cause when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man" I said as I strutted away from him.

"Don't get strung out, by the way I look" I said as I strutted towards chair that had been placed on the stage for me.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" I finished as I stood at the foot of the stage.

"I'm not much of a girl by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover" I continued to sing as I made my way onto the stage.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite" I declared as I pulled my cape free to reveal my corset which made the crowd roar.

"From sensational Transylvania" I sang which made the crowd roar louder.

"Let me show you around" I said as I started to walk towards Adam and Samantha, who now were both standing looking at me.

"Maybe play you a sound, you look like you're both pretty groovy" I said as I grinned up at Adam as I placed my hand on his chest, who grinned back.

"Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal" I said as I turned towards Samantha.

"We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie" I said as I walked away from them.

"I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?" Adam said and the rest of the bar joined in with him.

"We're both in a bit of a hurry" Adam continued.

"Right" Samantha shouted with the crowd.

"We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car" Adam continued with the crowd which made me smirk.

"We don't want to be any worry" Adam shouted.

"Well you got caught with a flat, well how 'bout that" I said as I stroked his chest.

"Well babies don't you panic" I said pushing away from him.

"By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright" I said walking up to my chair.

"I'll get you a satanic mechanic" I added.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite, from sensational, Transylvania" I said as I started to dance with Stacey. I then stepped away from her and then sat down in the seat and kicked my legs up so they were now rested on the arm of the chair. Sam, Stacey and Becky all crowded around me as I threw my head back for a second.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" I sang to Adam and Samantha.

"Night!" Sam sang.

"Or maybe a bite" I sang.

"Bite!" Stacey sang as she snapped her jaw shut.

"I could show you my favourite obsession" I sang smugly.

"I've been making a man" I stated.

"With blonde hair and a tan" I said as I started to run my fingers through Sam's wig.

"And he's good for relieving my tension" I said smugly as I large grin spread across my face.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite" I sang.

"From sensational, Transylvania" I added.

"Hit it! Hit it!" I shouted as I jumped up from the seat.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite" I sang again as I strutted onto the dance floor.

"Sweet Transvestite!" they all sang.

"From sensational" I started.

"Transylvania" Everyone sang as they jumped off the stage as I strutted back onto it.

"So come up to the lab" I sang.

"And see what's on the slab" I added slowly.

"I see you shiver with antici..." I said as I shimmied and the whole room went quiet.

"Pation!" I finally said after a long pause and they whole room roared.

"But maybe the rain" I sang sadly.

"Isn't really to blame" I said as I looked at Adam.

"So I'll remove the cause" I said quickly looking Samantha up and down.

"But not the symptom" I said as I span around and the lights went off causing the whole room to roar, cheer and applaud.

* * *

I went back to my seat and I noticed that two people wearing masks were smiling at me; I politely smiled back and pulled my phone out and started to read a text from Ben. I was going to see him in a couple of days and this time I would be staying in Auradon for good. I know that he was busy but I thought that I would have received a text from him by now but the last time I had heard from him was a few hours ago. I started flicking through my photos and then I noticed that the two people that were just smiling at me sat next to me; I glanced up at them and quickly glanced up at them and then concentrated on my phone. They must be really drunk I thought to myself. I then sat for a few seconds longer and then one of them placed their hand on my knee. I then froze and my body went rigid, what on earth were they playing at? I slid my phone back into my bag and then I felt their hand start to slither up onto my thigh. I looked up at them and smiled and slowly placed my hand on top of theirs.

"Right" I said sweetly.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you" I added. I then quickly interlocked my fingers into theirs and then sharply twisted their hand back so I was now bending their hand back.

"Do that again" I warned them.

"Ow!" I heard him shout.

"And see what you get" I shouted as I gritted my teeth together. I heard them wince in pain again as I gripped their fingers tighter.

"Mal" I heard him say.

"What?" I said as my resolve broke.

"It's me" he said as he removed his mask and revealed his face. My eyes widened when I recognised his face.

"Ben?" I said as it now occurred to me that the reason why Ben hasn't been answering my texts was because he had flew here to surprise me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" I said as I immediately let go of his hand.

"You shouldn't have grabbed my leg like that" I said sympathetically as I started to regret what I had just done.

"It's ok" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's nice to know that you won't let anyone come near you" he muttered into my ear.

"Why would I? I'm yours" I muttered back.

"Hmmm" I heard him say before he quickly pressed his lips against mine. I heard a giggle and I turned around to see that Evie had now removed her mask.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"It's not just us" Evie laughed.

"What?" I asked as she pointed to a group not so far away from us. My eyes widened when I started to recognise Jay, Carlos, Doug, Jane and Lonnie.

"Oh my god!" I said as it started to dawn on me that all my friends had just seen my performance.

"So you have all just seen?" I said wincing.

"Yes" Ben said nodding his head.

"Urgh!" I whined as I put my head into my hands.

"My girlfriend is hot!" Ben purred into my ear which made me look up at him and he started smirking at me.

"Trust you to get turned on" I muttered into his ear as I placed my hand into his chest.

"By that corset and boots... yes!" he admitted huskily.

"Oh well it's probably going to be in the press anyway" I said offhandedly as I stood up and quickly slid into his lap. I quickly pressed my lips to Ben's and I felt his arms wrap around me to keep me onto his lap. After I pulled away I noticed that Ben still had a large smirk on his face; he obviously didn't seem to mind me dressing up as Dr Frank-N-Furter.

"You staying over mine?" I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Hmmmm" I grunted before pressing my lips to his once more. After I pulled away I climbed off his lap and then went to greet the rest of our gang and I continued to enjoy the rest of my night. And as me and Ben climbed into bed that night very drunk and we started to cuddle I really didn't want this night to end - but sadly it had to.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

As I stood waiting for my name to be called I'm starting to get nervous as time felt like it was going very slow. My whole class was now stood in a queue just off the stage and we are all stood in alphabetical order. Yes my surname was Faery but even getting to my name seemed to be taking too long.

"Mal it's so good to see you again" I heard Stacey mutter to me.

"Yeah I know" I muttered back as we watched Adam walk onto the stage to receive his diploma.

"I can't wait to catch up with you all tonight" I added.

"It's been too long" she replied quietly.

"It's only been a few months" I laughed.

"Too long" she laughed as she shoved me lightly. I turned and smiled at her and she knocked my cap so I playfully knocked hers.

"Samantha Barker" we heard as he both adjusted our caps as we saw her walk onto the stage. We watched as the director shook her hand and hand her diploma as the room filled with cheers and clapping.

"Rebecca Charlton" we then heard and we watched as she followed Samantha across the stage as Samantha left promptly. I patiently waited until Stacey left before me and then I suddenly got nervous - I was next. I watched as Stacey left the stage and I then took a deep breath to steady my nerves as my chest started to pound in my chest.

"Mal Faery" I heard the director call. I nervously stepped forward and my intention was to keep my eyes on the director. However I couldn't help but turning my head when I heard Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, Belle and Adam erupt into cheers and clapping. I nervously smiled at them as I stood next to the director; I noticed out of the corner of my eye flashes that told me that they were taking photos.

"Congratulations Mal" the director said as he shook my hand and handed me my diploma.

"Thank you" I replied happily. We then posed for a couple of photos and then the director guided me to leave the stage. Ben, his parents and the rest of our friends didn't stop clapping and cheering until I walked around the room and sat back down in my seat. I then patiently sat for the rest of our class to graduate before we had to leave to let the next class came in. After the full class had graduated we all quickly moved outside onto the large main sports field where multiple gazebos had been placed so we could speak to our guests, have something to eat and drink and pose for more photos.

"I can't believe we have graduated! OMG! We have graduated!" I heard Sam say loudly that made people around us from previous classes look at us but we didn't care. As I was talking to my friends I saw Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Lonnie and Ben's parents walk towards us with large grins on their faces. I roughly knew that Ben was stood behind me so I grinned when a pair of hands covered my face.

"Guess who?" He teased.

"I have no idea" I stated.

"However" I said and I knew that he would be smiling.

"If my boyfriend catches you near me he will kill you" I warned.

"Leave him to me" he said as he dropped his hands from my eyes and dropped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Congratulations everyone!" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me and he pressed a brief kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you" we all said back. Ben loosened his arms around me and he pulled me into a side hug and pushed his face close to my ear.

"You look very beautiful Miss Mal Faery BSc" he purred.

"You just wanted to say that for the end bit" I teased.

"Maybe" he laughed.

"Congratulations Mal" I heard Belle say.

"Thank you" I answered politely back.

"Congratulations Mal" I heard Adam say.

"Thank you" I repeated with a smile. I was so glad that things weren't awkward between me and Ben's parents. I expected it to be after getting back together with Ben for some reason. I know that they knew we had broken up but I didn't know whether Ben went into detail about it. However Ben advised me that at the time he only told them that it was a mutual decision but before I moved in Ben explained everything. They both understood that it was a decision that me and Ben had to make - no matter how hard it was for the both of us.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes Benjamin" I answered as I looked up at him.

"Oi!" He said jabbing me in the side.

"Ow" I said feigning pain.

"Sorry" Ben immediately said.

"Don't be I'm only kidding" I laughed as I placed my hand onto his chest.

"Mal" he warned me which made me laugh even harder.

"Did you want to say something?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"In private" he said as he let go of my waist and slid his hand into mine. Ben led me away from our group so were now under a tree in a private and secluded spot, however still in eyeshot of the others.

"Ok shoot" I said prompting him as I was eager to know what he wanted to speak to me about.

"I want to ask you something" he advised and I noticed that he started to become nervous.

"That's all?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yeah" he advised.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"What?" I asked as I now wanted to know what was on his mind.

"Mal you know how much you mean to me and losing you isn't an option" he said quickly.

"Of course" I said slowly as my mind started to panic. It didn't look good if he started like this.

"Well I want to show you and the world that I mean this" he advised as he took my left hand in his both of his.

"Ok how?" I asked uncertainly.

"Maleficent Bertha-" he started.

"Ben!" I snapped as I looked around and hoped that no one had just heard my middle name.

"Sorry" he said with a small smile.

"Faery" he finished as he got down on one knee.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked quickly as my body started to go into shock. I watched as Ben smiled nervously and he let go of my hand to pull a dark purple ring box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box and let me look at the ring. The ring was silver with diamonds flanking a dark purple stone in the middle; I took a deep breath in to try and rationalise what was currently happening.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated as he picked my left hand back up again and started to stare into my eyes.

"Mal I know it is spontaneous and probably a little bit before its time but apart from being King being with you is the only thing that feels right. I know you are my soul mate and I know you feel the exact same. If you want some time to think about it then I will understand as it is a very big step in such a short space of time. You are not just my girlfriend, you're my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my one true love" he said clearly and proudly.

"Ben" I said as I placed my right hand in front of my mouth as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"I love you Mal, did I ever mention that?" he asked. I smiled at him and as I looked into his leaf green calming eyes I knew how I needed to answer his question. But I also felt playful.

"Yes" I muttered.

"What?" he asked as he went into shock.

"Yes you did mention that" I stated.

"Oh" he said as his face dropped.

"Ben?" I asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yes?" he asked as he climbed up from his knee.

"Are you going to let me try my ring on? I did answer your question after all" I teased.

"When?" he asked confusion.

"Ben I was kidding when I said yes. I was answering your question you goof" I laughed.

"You girl!" he said as he dropped my hand and instead wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"YOUR girl" I said emphasising the word 'your'.

"Always" he said as we heard people start to clap as Ben took my ring out of box and slid it onto my finger.

"Did I mention that I love you too Ben" I said lovingly as I placed both hands on his chest, still holding my diploma.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" he teased before he quickly pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you the future Mrs Adams" Ben said as he wrapped both his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Mr Adams" I replied back and we started to stare into each other's eyes once more for the hundredth time leading into forever.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, I know I have said this a couple of times in this story but thank you for reading this story. I know posting took a little while towards the end but I can't really explain why apart from giving the same excuse as everyone else - not enough time.**

 **Much love RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS xoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I know you probably won't care but I'm over the moon that I proof read the last six chapters when travelling to America XD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
